The Protector and the Chosen
by KiyaJinnSkywalkerKenobi
Summary: What if Anakin Skywalker had two Masters? What if one of them was a female? What if she came back from the future to change fate? Timetravel fic. A little Obi-Wan/OC pairing but not prevalent.
1. Chapter 1

The Protector and the Chosen

Plot: What if Anakin Skywalker had two masters? What if one of them was sent back to the past to change everything? How would things turn out for the better? Time travel fic. Small Obi-Wan/OC pairing, but not prevalent.

Timeframe: A Phantom Menace, with a hint of A New Hope

Notes: TOTALLY MY OWN IMAGINATION. I own nothing and none of the characters except for Myself, Kiya Jinn Kenobi. All credits goes to George Lucas the creator of the Star Wars galaxy. Some ideas I will admit to having gotten from other sources, but please don't be mad at me, I will not use plagiarism, and it am not using the exact same ideas. Anything similar to anyone else's work is coincidental. Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames, please! This is my first Star Wars fic, so have mercy...

IMPORTANT!: okay, so where does Kiya come in? I am the daughter of Tahl and Qui-gon Jinn, who broke the no attachments rule and had me, with Tahl dying shortly afterwards. The council nearly expelled my father, but they realized that it had been the will of the force when they checked my midi-chlorian count, which was 50,000. The same prophecy about the chosen one also held a prophecy about the one named the Protector, who would protect the Jedi and work with the Chosen One to do so. The council never told me that that's who I was, fearing that I would turn to the dark side if I realized how powerful I could be with that title. They told Anakin he was the chosen one only because they thought that he would never turn to the dark side because he was the chosen one. Anyway, I was Qui-Gon's daughter, and fellow Padawan of my best friend Obi-Wan Kenobi. We three were the ideal Jedi team, until Master died... As for my looks, I have golden brown hair, eyes that can change to any color I choose, and a tall frame. So anyway, knowing that... Enjoy!

Prologue

A mental scream of anguish ripped through the Force. Unable to take it any longer, I curled in on myself and gave a scream of agony. The sinister cackle and the sound of a respirator sent chills through me, rocking me to the very core. "Well, you are persistent." The deep voice of Ana- no Vader, gave me chills and sent a moan of mental sorrow shuddering through me. "Give up the precious locations for the Rebel Alliance and you will be treated well."

Give up my friends? Luke, who I had protected with my life? Leia, his sister who was so strong? Most of all, treated WELL? I scoffed inwardly. Like I would trust the Emperor with anything, much less my life. The blue force lightening curled around me, choked me, sent tears of pain streaking down my cheeks and slowly sapped my energy and life. "Never." I replied.

Oh Force, where were you? Where was the soothing energy that had helped me so much through everything! My lifeline, my hope, my comfort? The precious presence that had brought me through everything! Why wasn't it helping me? I clung to the blanket of the Force that wrapped around me and tried to diffuse my pain through it. It didn't help very much.

"Then you must die." The simple statement by Ana-, no, Vader, sent my thoughts into a downwards spiral. "Why?" my mind cried out in mental anguish as darkness beckoned comfortingly and threateningly at the same time. How did I fail? What had made Anakin Skywalker, my Padawan, my BROTHER, for the Force's sake, fall? Why had he killed so many Jedi, including my best friend Obi-Wan Kenobi? What had made him so strong in the dark? What had I done for him to do this?

The images of the past years flooded my mind, choking me and making the world spin. And the pain continued on. WHY? My mental shields rattled against the waves of darkness that roiled and threatened, crashing like wave after wave of a tsunami on a beach.

My breath was short. My mind was haunted. And I finally gave in to the dark that seemed so comforting, the dark that hovered on the edges of my vision. I fell into blessed unconsciousness with the sound of the emperor's cackles and the amplified breathing of the dark monster ringing in my ears.

Chapter 1

The darkness swirled, and the distinct sensation of falling hit me. I continued to fall, giving myself up. Would I go the netherworld of the force? Or would my failures send me into hell?

Before the morbid thought latched too deeply inside my mind, I saw a light underneath me. As I approached rapidly, it curled tendrils of itself around me, soothing, comforting, forgiving, peaceful, beautiful. It set me down gently, and I looked around.

"Welcome, Kiya. I have been expecting you." The words were laden with a love and promise that utterly baffled me. I looked around and spotted the source of the voice: an orb of the brightest, most vivid colors I had ever seen. The surface of it was polished, and in the reflection of it I saw my eyes, swirling with the exact same colors.

My eyes in the reflection suddenly seemed to open like a door, and I, enraptured with it, saw pictures that slowly grew larger. The sad times, the happy times, my exasperation, my emotions, my memories that I had kept locked away for so long, shone with vivid clarity.

Unable to look away, I just watched, heart aching with the sorrow. The voice spoke again. "These things happened because they were meant to happen. You have gone through much sorrow so that you could be the wiser for it, for you will need that wisdom and knowledge for the task ahead. This burden is too heavy for you. I will take it, for the Chosen One needs you as much as you need him. You are the Protector, and it is your duty to fulfill this task ahead of you."

I finally looked away and slumped to the ground in shock. "I am the Protector? Why? How? What task? Didn't I..." I didn't dare go any further. "You are the Protector. You did not fail: you have been given another chance. Do you accept your position, your calling?" I nodded dumbly, confused and thoughts swirling. "So be it. I will always be there to listen to your call." The voice slowly faded, and the world tipped and spun, until all faded into black once more.

Dun dun dun! Okay... Sorry for the evil cliffie, but I have to think on how to bring this idea together... Any suggestions? Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note!

to sodorland and scottusa1, thank you so much for your reviews. They really made my day because I was a little afraid that people wouldn't think it to be all that great. It's boosted my resolve to give you all a really good story by the time we get to the end. And to Angeldesaray, who is my favorite author on this site, thanks so much for your comment and willingness to read this story... ;) y'all are great! Okay, so I don't own anything.. You know the drill. I mean it. Go and read!

Chapter 2

"Mister Qui-Gon, wait!" Anakin cried out after the fast-moving form of a man in front of him, and grumbled inwardly. The sand was hot, he was roasting, his legs were aching and Master Qui-Gon STILL wanted him to run?

"If he tells me to hurry one more time I'm going to go crazy," He muttered to himself.

Qui-Gon looked back and yelled, "Come on Anakin, we're almost there!" Anakin's head shot up and he saw, squinting, a shiny silver ship not too far away. He tried to hurry forwards, but tripped and made the mistake of putting his hand out to catch himself, yelping at the burning sand.

As he scrambled back up and trudged onwards, the foreboding sense of danger suddenly made him feel wary.

"Drop, Anakin!" The sudden yell made him trip, startled, but he let himself fall and dropped onto the hot sand. The sound of something passing over his head made him shudder. What was that?

He looked up and saw a flash of black and heard the hiss and snap of two lightsabers coming to life and swirling in a flash of red and green.

"Anakin, get to the ship and tell them to take off! Hurry!" The urgency in the man's voice made Anakin scramble up and take off at a dead run towards the ship.

He pounded up the ramp of the ship and made it in, but as he ran towards the front, suddenly collided with something, or was it someone? He looked up with a wince from where he had landed on the floor and came face to face with a young man, who looked at him worriedly.

"Are you all right? You were in such a hurry that you bumped into me," the young man stated, helping Anakin up.

"Mister Qui-Gon said to take off!" He blurted, hoping that the said man was alright.

The young man frowned and headed towards the cockpit. Anakin scrambled after him. He felt the ship suddenly lift and grabbed at a chair to steady himself. "Fly low, over there," the young man's voice said. Anakin looked out of the window and saw a cloud of dust with two swirling colors in it, and held his breath. He rushed back to the ramp and arrived just as Qui-Gon collapsed on the floor and breathed heavily.

"Are you alright?" He asked anxiously. Qui-Gon gave him a smile and replied, "yes, thank you."

"What was that thing, master?" A new voice sounded as he looked up. A young woman was looking at Qui-Gon worriedly.

"I don't know, but it was well trained in the arts of the Jedi. My guess is that it was after the queen. Anakin, meet my two padawans, my apprentices, Obi-Wan and Kiya," he said, gesturing to each person.

"You're Jedi too? Pleased to meet you!" Anakin chirped happily, reaching out to shake their hands. They smiled at his comment and returned the greeting.

Suddenly, as they all stood up, the young woman Kiya's eyes grew glazed, and she clutched at her robes, staring at Anakin. He shifted uncomfortably from the gaze.

"Kiya?" Obi-Wan's voice asked. Everyone's attention suddenly shifted to her as she suddenly collapsed the the floor. Both men leaped forwards and caught her before she hit the ground.

Qui-Gon stared at her worriedly and grasped at the bond between them, fully intending to communicate to her that way, but was shocked as he found the bond severely frayed, nearly snapped. He was even more worried as he suddenly felt her shudder as if in pain. He scooped her up and carried her into the room that they stayed in, lips tightly compressed into a thin line, and set her down on the sleep couch. She thrashed, then settled, but he was still worried. He reached across the bond. /Kiya?/ there was no reply. /Padawan, answer!/ there was a sudden stir in the bond, and suddenly her mental shields that had suddenly tossed up around her mind came down for a split second.

He would have fallen to the ground in sudden pain had he not been sitting, but after a moment, manged to gather himself and grasped the bond, sending soothing waves. /Master!/ came a mental sob of joy and all went silent once more. The three sat around the still form, worried.

"What could have made her so perturbed?" Asked Obi-Wan.

He frowned. "I don't know Padawan, but let's hope that she's alright."

okay, tomorrow comes the next chapter... Review too much to ask for?


	3. Chapter 3

Shout out to all those who reviewed to my last chapters and Angeldesaray... Thanks lots and lots!

heres the next chapter that you've been hopefully waiting for... Review plz!

Chapter 3

I drifted on the waves of time, my mind blank. What was going to happen to me? I finally felt myself being gently lowered, and felt as though I were struggling to get into a wetsuit.

The sensation of the Sith lightening coursed through me once more and I thrashed in shock from the sudden pain. I suddenly felt a familiar force presence and something tapped at my mental shields. /Kiya?/ the familiar voice sent my mind into a havoc of memories, and the feeling of pain erupted in my chest. It felt like an old wound that had re-opened and was starting to heal.

Which, I realized, it was. The old wound that had opened in my heart when I felt that force presence fade away and felt the mental bond snap was healing. I gritted my teeth inwardly at the sudden pain and let it take over me. /Padawan, answer!/ the mental shout made me suddenly feel a sense of deja-vu.

Unable to bear the alarm in that voice, I struggled to try to make contact. My mental shields suddenly fell for a split second, and I grasped the thin, tattered bond as a lifeline, unable to hold on to consciousness for much longer. I felt my master reel inwardly from the shock of the pain that ripped through the bond.

Then I felt familiar, soothing waves descend, and the gaping hole ripped in my heart when I felt him die shrank to nothing but a crack. But the pain of the wound suddenly closing was too much for me. No matter how good it might feel, it was still painful. Before I fell into blessed unconsciousness, I managed to get out one exclamation. /Master!/ I sobbed with pain and yet mainly joy. Then all went black.

The darkness swirled, and I felt my memories merging with the other form of me that I would now be united with. I rifled through the memories. The memories of my youth and the information I was learning in this new time replaced my old memories, and the only memories I had of the other timeline were several scattered memories of me and Anakin, the horrible Clone Wars and the Jedi purge, and the fall and duel with Ana- no, Vader, along with the memory of my father's dying.

And I fell into the blessed healing trance that sucked me in.

"Master Qui-Gon?" Anakin's voice asked.

"Yes, Anakin," replied the Jedi master absently, settling himself down on the floor of the cabin.

"What do you think happened to Kiya?" He asked. The master sighed, and replied, "I do not know for sure Anakin, but I think she might have seen a vision."

The boy frowned thoughtfully. "A vision?" He asked.

"Yes, a force-induced vision." He answered.

"What can you see?" He asked the master curiously.

Qui-Gon smiled at the boy and replied, "Many things, and nothing. We may see something important, or we may see nothing of importance. Really, it all depends upon the will of the Force of what we will see, or can see."

"Okay, Master," he replied.

He wasn't exactly sure if he understood or not, but for some reason he felt that he had a strange connection to the girl, whoever she may be. He just hoped that she would be alright, for both the Jedi's sake, as well as his own, and of course, hers.

Seeing that the master was occupied, he went to see the other Jedi, hoping to get some answers and learn more about him at the same time.

"Mister Obi-Wan?" The voice of a boy startled Obi-Wan out of his thoughts and made him look to the boy.

"Yes, Anakin? And please just call me Obi-Wan." He replied, turning to look at the still form of Kiya on the sleep couch.

"I don't wanna bother you," the boy advanced hesitantly.

He gave Anakin a brief smile. "You won't be. What would you like to know?"

"I noticed that you seemed to like Kiya." The boy said bluntly, looking down at the sleep couch.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "You are very observant, Anakin. Yes, I do. She is, after all, my fellow Padawan. And see the necklace on the silver chain that hangs from her neck? To the Jedi, that is the same as having a wedding ring."

"Ohhhhhh," replied Anakin sheepishly. "I didn't know."

"But I'm sure you will soon." Replied the young man.

Anakin frowned. "I hope so..."

A stir from the sleep couch sent their eyes towards it and Qui-Gon rushing in to sit next to them. They watched as Kiya's eyes slowly opened and blinked wearily at the light.

Okay, next one tomorrow! Hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

All those who reviewed... Thx! Don't own anything but me!

Chapter 4

"Kiya?" The familiar voice sounded in my ears. I opened my eyes and blinked wearily up at the light. Memories swirled in front of me, and I blinked again as it seemed to clear. With a sigh, I squeezed my eyes shut. Wait, those force presences... No, no, no, surely the force didn't mean THIS when it said that I had a task?

My eyes flew open, alarmed, and my head shot up as I attempted to sit up. Unfortunately, I had forgotten that there was a shelving unit above the sleep couch.

"Kriffing Sith hells!" I gasped, spouting off a few huttenese phrases that I had picked up over the years having Ani as my Padawan.

"Padawan!" The indignant voice of my master rumbled, sounding chagrined.

I scowled inwardly. Hey, at least I wasn't as bad as my own Padawan had been! I heard the sounds of a small boy laughing, and looked up slowly, fearing what I might see. My eyes met a sight that made my eyes well with hot tears. My father, well and alive, Obi-Wan, my friend- wait, what? My bondmate!? Oh well, I always had a thing for him anyway... And the sight of a boyish face whose electric blue eyes twinkled with laughter underneath the sandy mop of hair.

I bit my lip, wishing that I could just meditate. Please, oh please, force, what was going on? I racked my brains for answers to the questions that would surely come... And then let it go. The Force would guide me in my answers.. Surely?

"Kiya? All you alright? You fainted..." Obi's voice trailed off, and I could sense his worry through our bond.

I sighed, rubbing my forehead. "Did I... say something, weird?" I asked, concerned.

"No, Padawan, but you seemed to be in extreme pain. What happened?" The voice of my master resounded through the chamber.

"I... I had a... Vision of sorts, master... I-I'm sorry if I've worried you. I think I need to meditate for a while." My voice became weak at the end.

There was a silence for a moment. "Kiya, whatever this is is serious! You seemed as though you were in extreme pain! You need to tell someone what's going on." His voice was sharp, and inside, I quailed. I was still his Padawan, not a master anymore, even if my skills were those of a master. Sithspit. How would I explain that!? Stars and galaxies, how would I explain that I just came from the future!? My mind roiled.

Suddenly, the door opened and a handmaiden, no, wait, Padme came in... My thoughts went into a clamor at the sight of her figure. I suddenly saw my chance to slip into meditation while every one else's attention was shifted and jumped at the chance.

- Qui-Gon's POV

"Master Qui- oh, I'm so sorry to interrupt. I wasn't aware... Is she alright?" The voice of the handmaiden Padme broke on his thoughts.

"Yes, she's quite alright, thank you for your concern, Padme."

He turned to look at Kiya and was irritated to find her in meditation. He wanted answers, for the Force's sake!

He was tempted to yank on her braid but refrained. He knew that it was rude. Okay, maybe he had done it one too many times already... And knew that she would probably get that yellow-eyed glare and... Never mind. He'd had to admit that she was exceptional in the area of controlling anger, because she had a little-too-healthy dose of both his and Tahl's temper. Oh well. It did not escape him that she knew that he wouldn't dare interrupt her for that very reason.

Obi-Wan was resignedly reading a data pad with Anakin, so he decided to meditate a while as well. Maybe he would get an explanation why his Padawan was acting so strangely.

A while later as he emerged from the comforting depths of his meditation, he sat back in thought. The force had warned him not to push Kiya, and to trust her judgement.

Though judgement of what he couldn't quite imagine.

This vision... He didn't doubt it was a vision, because there was no sign of a lie the force.

Sorry this one is short. Next one longer!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I'm sorry if these chapters have been a little short. To make it up to you, I'm going to make this one longer, and hopefully others after it. Sorry if this one isn't as good as the others... I got a small writer's block in the beginning. But don't worry, I'm back on track! As usual, don't own anything except for me... Preciousssss... Sorry. Today for some reason my brain is really frazzled. Oh well! Read on, precious fans!

Chapter 5

I emerged from meditation in peace, with a small smile on my lips. I knew what I had to do now, and I also knew that I would have a lot of ghosts to fight, but hey, life isn't all prose and roses. I'd learned that the hard way. But that didn't mean that this life couldn't be as close as possible.

Taking deep breath, I began to sort through my mind. The painful memories I shoved to the back, throwing the strongest mental shields I could muster around them; and the new memories I brought to the front, mulling over them as I rifled through. Attachments allowed? Well, at least it would be a lot easier in life this way... I never understood why the council had that rule anyway.

I mean, THEY say that it's because it can lead one to the dark side, but if you thought about it, that was all wrong. When Tahl had died, my father didn't fall to the dark side, only almost. When my father had died, I hadn't fallen to the dark side. Wouldn't attachments give Jedi more initiative to come back home safely? Wouldn't it give us not just sympathy to others-which is required of a Jedi-but also empathy?

After finishing, I mulled over what the Force had told me. I was to change fate in the way that I thought was the best, and the Force would guide me through it all.

I suddenly felt a slight tug at my robe sleeve and looked up to see Anakin there, shifting shyly on his feet and looking down at his boots. I smiled softly and patted the space next to me. He grinned happily and hopped up.

"Are you okay now? Mister Qui-Gon said that you were meditating, so I didn't want to bother you."

That was the Anakin that I had loved. Thinking of others. I smiled.

"Yes, Ani, I am now. I'm sorry if I scared you.. My visions were very- troubling." My voice wavered slightly. He looked up at me with sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's quite alright, Ani, I understand." I sighed. I had fought off the urge (for what reason I couldn't quite place) but now I gave in and put my arm around his shoulder, drawing him close to me and hugging him gently. He seemed startled for a moment, then hesitant. Sensing this, and sensing his sorrow at missing his mother, I drew him into my lap and hugged him, sending soothing waves through the force. He snuggled into me comfortably, and yawned.

"You've had a big day today Anakin, not to mention seeing me go into hysterics. You need to rest. It'll be good for you, and get you used to Coruscant time."

He smiled sleepily at the description of me.

"Oh, so you agree, do you, cheeky boy?" I teased, trying to frown down at him. It didn't work. He giggled, peering up at me through his sandy eyelashes. I just rolled my eyes and grinned back.

"No! Well, okay, a little? You know, Kiya, I like you." The abrupt change in subject and the matter-of-fact statement made me feel startled, but I smiled, although a little pained, and just smoothed the bright blonde head.

"Thank you, Ani. I like you too." I set him down on the sleep couch as he fell asleep, tucking the blankets around him. Space was cold for those who weren't used to it. Not to mention Tattooine is warm... A little too much so for me.

Master and Obi-Wan were looking at me expectantly. (Gulp) I sat down next to them. There was a sigh from my master. I suddenly remembered our tattered bond and started and sat up, anxiously going through my mind. I found the two bonds, and was relieved to find that they were as strong as they always had been. I had been extremely careful to shield my force presence, knowing that if they saw it, they would see my level as a Jedi... Last thing I wanted. I removed any unnecessary shields and relaxed again.

"The Force has told me to trust you and not to push you in this matter." He gave me a look that I knew very well. It was the look that said "I don't agree and I'm not happy about it." Before he could say anything else, though, I tilted my head in the sight of respect and opened my mouth.

"Thank you Master. I'm sorry that I alarmed you. My visions were troubling and I over-reacted... Master Yoda always said that knowing the future can be dangerous, so- I'm trying to figure out what to say and what not to say right now." I tugged the braid that dangled behind my ear nervously.

They both looked at me, surprised. I hastened to say, "Yes, I saw the future... Some of it, anyway." Master sighed and nodded. Obi-Wan looked at me with concern there, but nodded as well. I smiled and kissed both their cheeks.

"If you'll excuse me, I think the queen should know that I'm alright... I realize I've made quite a scene." They both smiled and nodded, while I hurried away to make my explanation. At least now I can try to be as normal as possible...

Oh, Force, I realize that this chapter isn't as good as you were probably expecting... I'm so sorry! But I PROMISE that the next chapter will be good. It will have some more humor in it for a change, and no, things will not be as peachy as it is now. Thx to all those who have been faithfully reading! Ps, I also know that there hasn't been much of Obi so far, but he will come up even more soon. Thx again!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I waited until I was admitted into the Queen's meeting chamber, and bowed respectfully, giving a glance towards Padme. She remained unresponsive, although I sensed a flicker of fear through the Force before she brushed it away.

"Your majesty, I wish to apologize for my lack of control." I started softly. "I had a rather troubling vision and I was not myself. I am sorry for making a scene and I wish to thank Padme for having concern about me."

"There is no apology needed, Jedi Kiya, we understand and are only happy that you are now well."

I thanked the queen for her gracious words and left quietly. I soon felt a familiar Force presence walk my way, and I turned around and waited patiently with a smile until Padme rounded the corner. She stopped for a moment, surprised, before smiling back and stepping up beside me.

"I am glad you are well."

"Thank you, yes, I am." I sighed softly.

I felt her curiosity through the Force and smiled inwardly, knowing she wanted to find out what I knew about her.

"Yes, I know who you are, and I respect you for your quick thought."

She looked at me, her mask slipping away and her surprise clearly showing. "You know? You knew?" She asked, baffled. "How?"

"I noticed many things about you." I replied truthfully. I truly had. "I am more observant than even most other Jedi usually are, because I am more curious about other people than most Jedi are. I have learned that it may be useful."

"I-well, I thank you for keeping my secret, then."

"The others do not know," I said easily, to quell her fears, "and I will not tell them unless you do."

"Thank you." I just smiled.

I walked back to the cabin after parting with Padme, and walked in-only to have Anakin's head pop up from where he was sitting on the floor, lazily tinkering with some spare mechanical parts.

"Kiya! I was wondering when you'd ever get back." He pouted, crossing his arms at me.

I crossed mine as well. "Oh, so I was really gone for that long, impatient boy?" I retorted. I stuck my nose in the air and haughtily walked across the room. Anakin's laughter made me turn and make a cross face at him.

"You-you CAN'T do that well," he gasped, "it's too funny to see you do that looking like a Jedi!" The next moment he squealed, floating off of the floor and bouncing around in the air. I just leaned against the hull and studied my fingernails.

"No! Wait! I didn't mean it! Okay, so I did... I was just joking! Put me down!" He shrieked.

I finally grinned and floated him over to my master, plopping him down in father's lap. He raised an eyebrow at me, clearly amused and also curious about my sudden mood shift to the humorous side.

I sat next to Obi-Wan and laid my head on his shoulder, reading the data pad at the same time that he was. Ani crawled over, and I pulled him into my lap, digging a finger into his side, which made him squeal obligingly. I just smiled.

I only half listened as Ani began to ask Obi-Wan questions about the senate and it's workings, my mind drifting off to other areas. What would I do now? What would I tell the council? Would they believe me if they knew the truth? I frowned and shook my head, dismissing it for now. This was my reality. THIS Anakin, not the other one. I had to ground myself in it. Believe in it. I slowly came back to the present and realized that Ani was looking at me worriedly.

"Are you okay? Do you know who I am?" He asked worriedly. I stared at him blankly.

"Where am I?" I asked dazedly. He stared, wide-eyed. I finally put my head down, shoulders shaking with laughter.

"KIYA! That wasn't funny!" Anakin shrieked, throwing himself on me, toppling me to the ground. I laughed heartily and wrestled with him, till I suddenly whispered in his ear. He grinned and nodded. I picked him up... And threw him. Right on top of Obi-wan. My father burst into laughter at his Padawan's utterly shocked face.

Then he grinned, with a short glare aimed in my direction. I was literally rolling on the floor in laughter. Anakin was giggling crazily at him. He grinned in reply and tickled Anakin. He looked at me. I just shook my head with a grin.

"I know, if you didn't love me I'd be dead." I smirked.

"And why then, did you decide to agree to be my bondmate?"

I smiled. "Well," I drawled, "Firstly, I went through a lot to convince my good Master to take you on, secondly, I also nearly had to defy the council to get you to be a Padawan, thirdly, I went through a lot when we nearly got sent to the Agri-Corps for good, and fourthly," I said, kissing his cheek with a wink, "because of the simple reason that I love you." I turned to Ani who gagged, then he asked, "What's that story about?"

I smiled. "Maybe I'll tell you later, when we have time."

My father just chuckled. "And don't believe a word she says. She'll exaggerate."

I glared. He smiled. "I'm just joking, Ani. I owe her an apology for the rest of my life... Never mind. I didn't say that."

Ani giggled, while I grinned and sat down to tell the story...

By now my story called The Beginnings should be posted, and that should explain the story... Thx!


	7. Chapter 7

Some of this was inspired by stormqueen873's story Shadows of the Future, so credit for those scenes go to her, but I'm using my own words, so please don't sue me. Don't own anything but myself! Thx!

Chapter 7

"Kiya, I'm bored." Ani whined. It was our second day on our way back to Coruscant, and all of us were lazily lounging about. Anakin, Obi-Wan and I had bonded together and we were very close. I yawned and stretched, letting the datapad between my fingers slip onto my lap. I put it on top of a shelf and stood up.

"Alright, Ani, then let's go to the training salle first. I need to do my katas."

Obi-Wan stood as well. "I'll come too."

Ani leaped up. "Wizard! Kiya, what are katas?"

I burst out laughing at his question.

We were in the ship's galley for lunch. There was an irritated sigh from Padme as she filled her plate with food. Master started to talk with her, so I grabbed three plates and balanced them all precariously on my arm, filling each with food and cutlery.

"Three, Padawan?" His incredulous voice was accompanied by a wave of amusement. I dipped my head in reply.

"Well, master, I lost rock paper scissors with Ani, so my job is to get food and plates for the three of us while Ani and Obi get the easy job of picking a table." I replied dryly. Padme tried to hide her smile, but I caught it anyway.

I bowed politely to her and walked over to the table that they were sitting in, Ani squirming impatiently, and set the plates on the table, sliding into my chair.

Anakin looked at each of the plates, studying them.

"Well, are you going to pick one already? Because I am rather eager to eat." Obi-Wan's voice stated teasingly.

Ani pouted as he finally picked one. "There." He said, sticking his tongue out at Obi-Wan, who just chuckled. I grinned.

"You'd better watch out, Ani, or else he'll end up stealing your food to so that he doesn't have to get up to get more."

"Hey!" Obi replied, feigning mock hurt. Both Anakin and I laughed heartily at his face.

Qui-Gon, to be honest, was baffled wether to be alarmed or pleased at his two Padawans. They had always been close and happy, teasing one another and laughing, and now they were bondmates, but they had always also been serious and reserved around people other than friends or him.

Now here was a young boy, and the three of them obviously had a very close bond, one bordering on the point of family, and they had only known each other for a few days! Not to mention they were loose and teasing, and they were on a mission whats more... That was rare.

Not that he would complain. And since when had Kiya been so- so- well, so graceful? She had always been exceptional in many ways, but her polite bow to Padme while balancing the plates was something she had never even attempted to do before. But he knew that if he asked, all he would get in reply was that it was due to her visions. It all went back to those blasted visions.

His face drew into a scowl at the thought, before smoothing out again, before anyone could notice. He had seen the deep undercurrent of sorrow, guilt, pain, and suffering that was revealed in her eyes when she thought that no one was looking.

"Oh, Kiya, what could you have seen that would make you suffer so?" He thought, pained.

He was drawn out of that train of thought when he heard Padme give a sudden giggle. Funny, he had never seen her crack so much as a smile. He looked up and was completely astonished.

The catsup bottle that was on the table where the three were sitting was floating in the air, and Anakin was trying his best to grab it. It kept slipping out of his fingers, sliding through like a slippery bar of soap. "Kiya! Stop! I'm TRYING to use that catsup!" Padme giggled harder at the annoyed voice of Ani, while Qui-Gon just smiled amusedly.

"What makes you think that I'm doing anything, Anakin? It could be Obi-Wan!" She protested. He just scowled and grabbed at it again, grumpily pouting and crossing his arms at it eluded him again. Padme burst out into a full laugh as the bottle comically jigged away, as if taunting him. Finally, Kiya reached over and ruffled Anakin's hair fondly as the bottle squirted out it contents onto Ani's plate seemingly on its own.

"Forgive me if I'm making assumptions, but I took it that both Kiya and Obi-Wan were... rather serious." Padme's voice said quietly.

He looked at her. "All of us have feelings, for we are human. We just prefer not to show it in public." She nodded apologetically, turning back to her plate.

He decided to join in the fun. So who cares if someone came in and was scandalized by the sight of them laughing uproariously? They were together. They were family. He would trust the Force to receive answers from Kiya later. For now, he would live in the present moment. Tomorrow would take care of itself.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, so from now on the chapters will officially be longer... Plz plz plz review!

I am changing the rating to T only because I'm a little nervous. It's not bad, just gets more tense now. Hopefully, you'll like this chapter...

Chapter 8

I tossed and turned in my bunk uneasily, until I finally gave a little growl of annoyance and sat up, pushing my fingers agitatedly through my hair. I stopped, holding my breath as Anakin stirred for a moment beside me, where both of us had fallen asleep, then rolled quietly out of bed as he settled down again. Force, my master could snore loud. I knew that it was because of his broken nose, but... It was annoying, nonetheless.

I wandered along the halls of the ship absently, fingers trailing along the smooth metal walls as my mind whirled with thoughts. Force, my mind was tortured. A faint reflection of my soul.

The Force swirled, and I reached out to it to settle myself. What was I to do? Take my master into confidence now? No! Everything in me screamed in protest. That would do nothing to help. Quite the opposite. Only I could handle this, and I must do it on my own.

I sank to the floor of the room that I had wandered into, curled myself into a ball. I tried my best, but the memories continued to slam themselves on the shields that I had erected around them, demanding to be answered, demanding to be released. Demanding to be dealt with. But how? Tears pricked at my eyes, but I stubbornly shoved them back. That wouldn't help now. Think, Kiya! You always prided yourself on being a Jedi, so live up to it! I diffused the feelings through the Force, painfully, slowly.

After I had managed to get myself under control, I gritted my teeth and then slumped, utterly exhausted. But I had found some measure of peace. In spite of the burden that I carried, namely, the burden of the fate of the galaxy, I had reached out to the Force. I knew that it would guide me. That still didn't give me full peace though.

It irked me that I had no time or space to meditate, to deal with the raw, open, aching, gaping wounds that throbbed painfully in my heart, soul, and mind. If only I could deal with them now! But I wasn't ready. If I released them now, who knows what I would go through? I still had ghosts to face when we arrived back at Coruscant. The Jedi Temple. The familiar halls, the familiar feelings, the familiar presences and faces.

I sighed, then my lips twitched in amusement. All my friends would think that I'd gone mad if they caught me staring like an youngling at everything. Oh well. I would make the excuse that Obi and my master had finally driven me off the edge. Never mind. That idea screamed trouble... Not that I wasn't in it already.

I finally got to my feet, muscles screaming, what with being hunched over and tensed as well. I stumbled and felt my way to the galley, and decided that a cup of milk and forest honey would do well. Both Obi-Wan and I had been plagued with insomnia often, and both of us found that the drink helped us alot.

As I held the cup in my hands, I trotted over to the large window that looked over hyperspace. The stars swirled by, like speeders hurtling by the windows when one looked out at the air traffic on Coruscant. And, unable to help it, my mind swirled in tandem as one memory escaped its shields. I let it, feeling that it was the will of the Force that I deal with it now. My mind wandered to the event that had brought me to my knees, heart constricting in insurmountable pain when I had first seen it, all those years ago.

Qui-Gon woke up, startled at the flash of pure mental agony that screamed its way through his bond with Kiya, until it just as quickly disappeared. He sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"Master?" The quiet voice of Obi-Wan made him look up.

"Yes, Obi-Wan. Why are you awake?"

There was a sigh. /I can't sleep. I felt a pain in the bond.../

/I did as well, Padawan./ his eyes wandered to the sleep couch where Kiya slept, and was startled to find that she wasn't there, the only sign of her ever leaving was the blankets tucked carefully around the sleeping Anakin. She obviously had suffered an attack of insomnia.

He reached across the bond and found no trace of her. He was alarmed for a moment until he realized the manner in which he had been diverted when he had brushed across her shields. Kinas-shielding? He had never taught her those! He reached across again, then grasped the faint wisp of her presence. He stood and found Obi-Wan already walking towards the door. They walked together quietly.

They searched the whole ship, and found absolutely no trace of her. He decided to leave it be for a while, sensing that she was in no danger, anyway. Obi-Wan led the way to the galley and he followed, deciding that his Padawan was right. A cup of tea would soothe his nerves.

When they arrived, he sat down, scanning the room with the Force. There was no one there. He took the cup from his Padawan with a quick flash of gratitude, then lifted it to his lips. And stopped.

The scene around him changed, he was back in his quarters at the Jedi Temple. He stood from his bed, confused, and padded through the dark hallway. He looked around as he arrived in the main sitting room, and his heart nearly stopped. Where were the pictures that he and his Padawans had put up? Where were the plants that they had diligently taken care of? The whole room was completely demolished. There was absolutely nothing that wasn't ruined.

The couches and chairs were slashed, as though by a lightsaber, the pictures lying mangled on the floor, the bowl of water and river rocks that had been in the middle of the main table as the crowning ornament was broken, shattered into a million pieces, water spilled on the floor, and the rocks scattered everywhere, broken shards of them dangerously littering the floor. Come to think of it, he thought, the whole room looked as though it had been maniacally demolished by a wildly swung lightsaber.

He suddenly started at a small keening sound from the window area. There was a figure kneeling there, looking out the broken window. By the faint lights from the passing speeders and the flashing neon street lights, he saw tears streaking down the cheeks of the figure. A woman, he realized.

She rocked back and forth silently, and he realized with growing horror that at her knees was a pool of blood slowly spreading. She was kneeling in a pile of shattered glass from the window, and they had cut through her knees. But he could sense that she didn't even realize this. Her mental, no, her soul-filled agony was blinding her to any physical pain.

Her eyes were a dull grey, lifeless, and the shards of a million pieces of a life gone wrong glistened in her eyes. In her hands she cradled a handful of finely ground powder, hands fisting over them and unclenching once again.

He watched helplessly as she slowly stood, his heart aching at her almost palpable agony and grief. He saw her face seemingly harden with resolve, but he knew better. It was nothing but a mask, a dull apathy to hide her true feelings. She slowly turned towards him.

"I failed. What will stop me from failing again? It was all taken from me. Everything that I loved, that I cherished. Gone. Like a breath of wind. Why am I here now? How do I survive the pain of this?" She motioned towards the room, then looked straight at him.

"How do I deal with all of the ghosts I have to face?" Her voice was a mere whisper. And he heard both himself and another voice cry out with horror. The girl was none other than Kiya.

...

I heard the crash of shattering glass and whipped around, startled to find both Obi-Wan and my father staring at me horrified, their mugs on the floor, the milk and tea from their broken cups pooling and mixing. We stood there for a moment, and then the spell broke. I set my cup down hurriedly, and grabbed a washcloth, wiping up the spill. They immediately began to help, picking up the broken pieces and throwing them into the garbage chute.

Finally, I picked my mug up again and began to make some more milk and tea.

"Extra strong, please." My master's voice said softly.

I paused, then nodded wordlessly as I filled out the request. I gave them the cups when I was done, and sat down with them, all of us sipping the drinks. The tension in the air increased, and I set the mug down, a sense of almost relief flooding me. I had let go of that memory, my fingers brushing the special river stone that was in my pocket, the one that Ana- VADER, had ground into fine powder.

I could go back to our quarters without any qualms, because I knew that I could face whatever was there, now, with the assurance that it wouldn't be that way now- not ever.

...

"What was that?" Obi-Wan's voice sounded too loud in his own ears, even though he was whispering.

Kiya's face looked shocked, then she whispered, "You- saw?"

Her shoulders then sagged and she looked down wearily and sighed. "I'm sorry you had to see that. It was... Part of my- vision."

The tension broke, but the silence remained heavy.

"This was more than just a vision, wasn't it." It wasn't a question, it was a statement that his master made. The nagging suspicion that he had continually shoved to the back of his mind came back with full force.

The silence that remained for a full minute was finally broken.

"No, it wasn't." And the quiet answer made his mind swirl with a million incomprehensible thoughts.

Ooooh, I'm so evil... Big reveal tomorrow!

*grins evilly*


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I was shocked, then horrified as I realized that I had let my shields slip and that they had seen the vision.

"This was more than just a vision, wasn't it." The statement, for I knew better than to think it was a question, was heavily laden with tension and the fear of the worst unknown.

I cried out to the Force in a panic. What would I say? The Force flooded into my soul, and in an instant, I knew. I had been all wrong. I couldn't go through this pain, these feelings on my own. I needed help. I needed comfort, and guidance other than my own. I needed support.

And at that moment, I made my decision. "No, it wasn't." I replied quietly.

The silence made me squeeze my eyes shut.

"Then- what was it?" The question was spoken into the Force.

"It was a memory."

The feeling of shock ran haywire through the Force.

"A memory!?" The simultaneous exclamation made me look up, eyes wary.

"The Force has sent me back from the future. To change what could be. For me, to change what was. To change what I failed in." I looked back down as the pain flooded me again.

"To change what I failed in."

Qui-Gon's heart beat furiously. He couldn't deny it, no matter how hard he tried. No, the very truth in it made the Force swirl. His mind was whirling. He hadn't expected this. Not in a million years would he have thought it to be possible. But it was there. Staring him in the face. In the form of his own daughter.

He took a deep breath. "What happened?" He had to know. What had that vision he'd been sucked into mean? What was it about? It had been too vivid, filled with too many strong emotions to just have been a vision.

"Please," her voice sounded old. Used. "I have told you the reason behind my strange reactions. I will tell you more as soon as I can, but you must understand that this is hard for me. I have seen death, I have seen... things that no one should have to. I need to fight my ghosts one at a time. If I don't, and show you everything at once... who knows what the consequences may be? I can't handle that right now. I need time to work through things one at a time. To find closure."

He couldn't help but see the sense in it, and yet, his mind screamed in protest. He just bowed his head in acknowledgement of her request. At least he had gotten the answers to his major questions.

/Oh, Kiya, why do I feel like such a horrible father? I can't even protect you as well as I should. Why?/ the shielded thought somehow reached me, and I reached out and took my father's hand in my own.

/It's not your fault. It's all my own. Please, this is why I didn't want to tell you. So that you wouldn't have to feel that way./

He sighed, then squeezed my hand in return.

Obi-Wan just slid over next to me, and I buried my face into his shoulder. It felt so good to be understood. To have someone know. To have their support. And I found peace.

I would have to reveal everything sooner or later, but it wouldn't be so hard. And even though I still had the problem of maintaining my facade as a Padawan, (as far as my Force-signature went), and stopping Darth Sidious, I still finally had some closure. I would be all right.

The gaping wound that was inflicted by the pain of loosing my father, Obi-Wan, and Anakin closed. It was still scarred over, but it would heal. In time.

...

I woke up with a groan and rolled out of bed. Another day. For a moment, as I sat down to meditate, I felt tense. Then the memory of last night flooded me and I smiled as the peace washed over me again. I sat down to meditate and slipped into the blessed peacefulness and comfort of the Force.

I came out of meditation an hour later and smiled to see my master and Obi also meditating, their knees touching mine and all of us in a triangle. A feeling of nostalgia flashed through me, but I shoved it away. Force, why was it so hard to keep myself grounded here? In this time?

I shook my head and stretched, yawning. I stood and walked over to the sleep couch where Anakin was sitting, rubbing his eyes and yawning sleepily as he woke up.

I smiled and swooped him up in a hug. He hugged me back, and grinned brightly. I winked and put a finger to my lips, glancing behind me. He nodded. I set him down and we walked to the canteen, me smiling and nodding, listening to his chatter. We finally arrived, and both of us went to the counter to fill our plates with food.

When we sat down, Padme came up and sat down with us. "You don't mind if I join you, do you?"

"Padme! Boy am I glad to see you!"

Both Padme and I smiled at his enthusiasm. "We're glad to have you."

She smiled in thanks, and said teasingly, "Well. I'm jealous that Kiya gets to spend lots of time with you. You're such a bright boy that anyone would." She winked.

He just grinned, and I smiled amusedly.

"You started without us? As JarJar would say, 'How wude!'" The teasing voice of Obi-Wan made us look up and laugh at his ridiculous comment. He and master were coming towards us with their own plates as well. The conversation renewed eagerly as they sat down.

/Padawan? Tell me, how is it that you are able to mix a force-suggestion with a Kinas-shield? It has never been done before. I couldn't find you last night because of it./

I frowned. /I'm sorry master. It was something I'd always done, to protect myself. After all, there were-/ I broke off abruptly, biting the inside of my cheek with a visible flinch. I'd almost said too much.

I could feel his gaze burning into me, but said nothing. I could just imagine myself finishing with "after all, there were Jedi-hunting-crazed Sith running around controlling the Senate, so yeah, I needed all the protection I could get so that I wouldn't become a part of the Jedi purge!" and hearing the eruption that would follow. Sithspawn.

We continued eating, and the conversation drifted away from me and such dangerous topics. I would try, but it would be hard not to blurt out the whole outcome, not to mention cause, of this hellish ordeal and coming Clone Wars.

My mind wandered as I thought about the wars. Seeing as I was preoccupied in thought, the rest just tuned me out and continued their conversation.

Obi-Wan had been a genius in way of strategy, and negotiation. If anyone could settle a debate, it was Obi. He just had that gift. And if I couldn't come up with a battle strategy, defensive or aggressive, then both of us would come up with one.

Both of us had been generals in the war.

In spite of being a woman, I was chosen because of my acute skill in strategy, and improvised planning. All of my battle plans were somewhat flexible so that it could go through improvisation. And knowing that, let's just say that it could come in handy on undercover missions, because I was a killer at playing Sabaac. Trust me. I could earn a pile of money. Not that I did often. Anyway, that's off the subject. The point is, I was a strategist.

Anakin, on the other hand... let's just say that with my flexible plans, we always got out of trouble in a pinch, Anakin always having the improvisation part of it ready. Which was given with a too-healthy-dose of sarcasm and wit. That boy... Just ask Obi.

I shook my head and gave a thought to some other random topic so that I could have an excuse for my thought train running off onto another track.

As we finished off eating and conversing, we all scattered to gather the necessary materials needed for that landing, which was to take place in approximately an hour.

I gritted my teeth for the upcoming meeting with Palpatine. Please, Force, let me be able to control myself...

In the control room, several minutes later, we got ready for the landing, looking out of the front window.

"Wizard!" I heard Ani whisper, awed. A smile quirked my lips and I looked down to where his hand was clutching mine. I squeezed it softly, reassuringly. He looked up at me with wide eyes for a moment, then whipped his head back out the window.

/Glad that he's exited, hmmm?/ the mental voice of my master implied amusement.

/Yes, master. I am. You seem annoyed, is something wrong?/

/Let me see, am I? I learned troubling news yesterday evening in the most dramatic fashion; this boy is the chosen one, I can feel it; and a bond like family has sprung up between him and my two serious Padawans. Have I left anything out?/

/Well... You left out the fact that we have a lot to explain to the council and that they won't take to this news very well.../

He gave me an aggravated glare out of the corner of his eye but otherwise remained stoic. Obi-Wan just shook his head, having heard the whole conversation.

I sent the mental equivalent of a sigh over both of the bonds and just waited until we landed safely. But if anyone looking carefully had noticed, my eyes flashed a dull grey for a moment, pain flickering in the depths.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We walked through the hallways of the Jedi temple, ignoring the stares of the other Jedi as we walked by. I mean other Padawans and Initiates.

We had landed safely, and I had managed to maintain my calm and indifference when I saw Palpatine there to greet us. Shielding Anakin so that Palpy, as I like to call him, couldn't plant any seeds of darkness in his mind had been a spur-of-the-moment plan and had worked very well.

He had given me a glance, I could tell, but the shields only had the intent of sisterly concern, so as not to raise his suspicions.

We walked calmly to the council room, and My master answered Anakin's questions about what would be expected of him. I was preoccupied in thought about how to present my case to the council when we arrived. I made up my mind, and, making sure that all of my necessary shields were up, entered behind master along with Obi and Ani.

"Welcome. Trust that your mission went well, hmm?" The Grand Master's voice made me relax in happiness and relief to see all of the masters well. A smile twitched at the corners of my mouth as I glanced at master Windu.

"Yes, masters, all went well."

"And who is this that you have brought along with you?" The sharp voice of Mace made me stiffen slightly. He had always been cold to Anakin, I remembered coldly. The poor boy had beat himself up over it so much, trying to win the Master's approval and trust. I reached out and put my hand on his shoulder. He gripped my hand tightly. I sent him a soothing wave through our link.

"We found this boy on the planet of Tatooine. He is very strong in the Force, Masters."

"Wish him to be trained, you do?"

"I assume noth-"

"Oh, but you do, hmm."

"I only asked for Him to be tested."

"Then he will be." Master Windu brushed it off. "What is this mention of a Sith in your report?"

My mind wandered slightly as father debriefed the council.

/We were so blind. We had become too complacent. We didn't want to think about the possibility that presented itself. No wonder we were so unprepared when it finally came./

The faint thought made him feel a little startled. He couldn't figure out where it came from. The council was dismissed, and as they left, leaving Anakin behind to be tested, he noticed with a start that Kiya also remained behind.

/Ki?/

/Go ahead Obi. I need to be here and also debrief the council.../

/Okay/

And before he left, a thought drifted through his mind again.

/It's no different now. We chose to remain in ignorance./

Anakin seemed startled that I remained behind, but I just smiled and squeezed his hand softly. Sending the thought: /It's okay, Ani, I'll be here for you./

His eyes widened marginally and then he nodded, giving me a faint smile of relief.

"Padawan Kiya."

I bowed. "Yes, Master Yoda. I wish to remain while Anakin is tested. I also have something to tell the council once the testing is over." My voice was polite.

"As you wish. Grave news, I sense that you have." I said nothing.

And the testing began.

"Cup. Speeder. Gungan. Racer. Pod." The device switched off and the council members looked at one another, murmuring.

"He is strong in the Force."

"How feel you?" Asked the grand master.

"Cold, sir." Anakin replied steadily.

"Afraid you are."

He paused for a moment, as though contemplating his answer. "Yes, sir, I'm afraid of what will happen if I don't become a Jedi." His answer seemed to please Yoda.

"Hmm, good. Formed a bond, with Padawan Kiya and Obi-Wan, you have."

Ani looked confused, then remembered what I told him about bonding and nodded shyly.

"There is much darkness in him." I gritted my teeth inwardly at Master Windu's statement and my eyes suddenly swirled red. The council members noticed, and sent me sharp glances.

"No." Master Yoda's voice was sharp. "Darkness in him, there is not. Darkness around him, yes. A darkness growing, I sense. But light there still is. In the Bond between Padawan Kiya and young Skywalker, it glows brightly."

My eyes returned to the wise green that reflected the masters words.

Master Windu inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"But who is to train him? If he is the Chosen one, then he must be trained by one wise. Someone strong."

"Padawan Kiya will train him, hmm?"

My head snapped up towards the master, eyes turning grey for a moment before flashing quickly to misty blue. "But master, I am only a Padawan." My incredulous statement only made the master's stick whip out and crack me in the shins. Sith, why was it always me!?

"Decide who is ready and who is not, the council will." He replied.

"Yes, Master."

Anakin looked happy. I smiled weakly and knelt down in front of him. "Anakin, I must talk with the council alone now. Can you go and stay with Obi-Wan and master Qui-Gon? I'll be a while, but I'll come as soon as possible, okay?"

He nodded and hugged me. I hugged him back and turned as soon as he went out the door. And took a deep breath. And called on the Force to help me. And started.

"Masters, while coming back from Tatooine on the ship..."

When my story was told and done, I felt relief fill me and also tension. I had told only the bare necessities, leaving out the details like who the Sith Lord was. It would cause havoc in the timeline, not to mention in the council... and the galaxy... you get the point.

The council immediately exploded. When order was finally restored, they turned to me.

"Believe you we do." Master Yoda's voice was heavy.

I looked down and nodded.

"What would you have us do?" The voice of Master Windu made me look up.

"Just to let me rely on the Force and be open to what it says."

"As you wish. Meeting adjourned."

Dismissed, I bowed and walked out, knowing that all of the masters needed to talk about the information.

I wasn't afraid about any of the information leaking or treated lightly. They knew what the consequences could be, and would keep the knowledge safe. I glanced at a wall chrono and was shocked to find that I had been in the council room for three hours. My legs suddenly ached, and I stumbled the rest of the way to our quarters.

Thank goodness that that was over. Peace flooded me. And then I grimaced. Now, what would I say to my master and Obi-Wan?

Next chap tomorrow! Do you think it was too vague and sketchy? I promise, it will get better. I'm trying my best here. Sorry if this wasn't good. Next will be better. I thought that it would be good if the council knew because it would make things less confusing and not completely kill Kiya with added stress of keeping it from them too. Reviews appreciated and loved!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I palmed the door open and stumbled into the main sitting room, flopping on the couch with a groan. I reached down and untied my boots, throwing them haphazardly towards the door next to the other pairs of boots and rubbing my legs absently. I swore that I would ask for a chair next time the council interrogated me for an extended period of time.

I dare say that my exhaustion and apparent relief was almost tangible as soon as I walked through the door.

I slumped forwards and drew my fingers through my hair wearily, then looked up at the sound of an exited squeal. Anakin threw himself on top of me, wriggling delightedly and chattering at 150 parsecs an hour. I grinned, unable to help myself, and then laughed.

"Ani! Calm down! I've been listening to people talk while standing up for three hours." I noted dryly.

He have me a sheepish grin. "Sorry."

I smiled. "It's alright. I just need some rest."

I hugged him tightly and ruffled his hair. "So, my-soon-to-be-Padawan, what have you been doing these past hours?"

He grinned. "Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan and I have been swimming." He said matter-of-factly. He bounced up and down and chattered excitedly. I smiled and leaned back in the couch, nodding and listening.

This is the way it should have been. The way it will be, I berated myself. All of us, together. Happy. A family.

My sweet reverie was broken by a huge bark and the feeling of a tongue on my face. I yelled in shock and tumbled backwards. I finally managed to get the huge ball of fur wriggling on my lap to calm down. My eyes lit up.

"Bolt! You big ball of trouble!" The Siberian husky yelped and jumped on the couch, plopping his head contentedly in my lap.

Bolt was my husky (as far as he was concerned, anyway), I having found him a long time ago when I was 16. I had brought him in and cared for the poor, starved, beaten, malnourished thing and we had been friends ever since. I smiled and scratched his favorite places.

He was absolutely huge. I had never seen a dog that was that big. Obs had always sworn that it had something to do with me feeding him the Force somehow... Whatever that meant.

Ani giggled and hugged Bolt (obviously having met him earlier), who licked his face in return and panted happily. Bolt had always had a loving personality. I had always thought that he was Force-sensitive to a certain extent. The Jedi Council had actually used him in several missions, for search-and-rescue purposes. If the criminal or any evidence was around, Bolt always found it. It was funny, the way he could gently play with the most fragile of children with his big frame, and yet snap a rancor's head off with his huge jaws. I'm not exaggerating. On one mission he actually did.

I smiled as Ani finally yawned and picked him up. Master and Obi were busy with something, I could tell, but I took Ani to my room and laid him down. He snuggled in without protest, having had a long day. He yawned again, tears of sleepiness standing out in his eyes.

"Sleep, Ani." I murmured quietly, smoothing his head and tucking him in. I felt compelled to say the words I had never allowed to escape my lips toward anyone before. "I love you." The whispered words made my voice almost crack, and I blinked back tears.

"I love you too, Kiya." His words were mixed with sadness and yet happiness as well. Sadness in absence if his mother, and yet mutual happiness at being able to have the comfort of saying the words, of hearing them and knowing that they were heart-felt.

I sent soothing feelings across the link and watched as he slowly began to breathe evenly. Bolt nuzzled my leg. I patted his head in return and gently put up shields over the bond with Ani to prevent him from being woken up by anything on my part.

My heart ached, and as I stumbled back out to the sitting room and sat down on the couch again, I reached forwards and traced my fingers gently across the rim of the bowl in the middle of the table, tears threatening to well and spill.

All those years ago, when I had come back to the destroyed room, it had utterly destroyed, by that time, yet another part of me. The river rock that I now clutched in my hands, given to me by my master on my 14th birthday, Vader had ground into a million pieces. It was all that I had had left of my master. All that I allowed to remain. Both Obi-Wan and I had shoved everything away, had gotten rid of it all. All, that is, except for the river rocks. He had one too.

Why Vader had chosen to destroy our rooms I didn't know. It was a pitiful thing to do, especially as a Sith; it was a sign of emotion, and thus, a sign of weakness. And besides, he had supposedly erased his past by becoming a Sith in the first place anyway. That incident only renewed the protests in my heart that Anakin had still been alive somewhere in there, and that Vader had tried to crush the little Anakin that was left... I shook off the thought.

The muddled state of my mind was revealed when I started at the touch of a hand on my shoulder. I smiled up at Obi weakly, burying my face in my hands. He sat beside me, and I could feel his concern and distress over the bond.

"What kind of pain have you gone through to be this way?" The agonized question was finally vocalized.

"I lost everything." The soothing force presence of my father appeared next to me, his hand holding mine gently.

"Everything that was dear, everything that was precious. It was all taken away from me. Gone. Like a breath of wind." I quoted my words from the vision.

"I watched the galaxy fall into chaos and darkness. Destruction. And I stood by and could do nothing." My voice cracked with guilt and grief.

"We heard." My father's voice whispered next to me. I looked at them, a flash of a smile flickering across my face. So, that was what they had been busy with. Hacking into the comms of the Council room. At least I didn't have to tell them all over again.

I shuddered, a small moan escaping my lips.

"Kiya." My father's voice was understanding. After all, He had also gone through the same with Xanatos. "It's not your fault."

I shook my head. "I know." I rasped. "But that's what makes it all the worse. Because I couldn't stop it. No, I didn't. He didn't let me in." My voice bordered on agony. "Why? Why didn't he trust me? Because it was my fault! Because I didn't give him the opening to, the welcoming to! It was my fault that he was driven over the edge! I was his master! And I made the gravest mistake of not telling him that I loved him. Drawing close to him." My voice gave out and my eyes reddened, pure pain oozing out of my every pore.

"And why was that in the first place?" I turned towards them, my eyes a haunting, swirling grey.

"Because in wanting to protect him from feeling the same way I had, by not letting him get into the same place where he could have the opportunity of having those feelings, I instead did the exact opposite."

"But, what feelings did you want to protect him from?" The voice of my master was baffled.

I looked at him, my eyes now a dilated, pitch black. "The feeling of being shoved away. Alone. Uncared for. Left behind. Unchosen."

"Why would you feel that way?" My master's voice was a mere whisper, desperately trying to deny what he guessed was coming next.

"Because of you." My voice was forlorn, the sound of a broken, infantile orphan, left to the merciless hands of the galaxy.

"How? I-"

"It wasn't your fault. I wasn't supposed to exist." My voice faltered. "The no-attachments rule... You couldn't show affection for me. I never grew up with the firm feeling of being secure in your love. And then, when my future Padawan came into the picture, you immediately declared that you would take him as your Padawan, having the council's approval or not, having two Padawans already or not. Both Obi-Wan and I felt dejected. Shoved away; always the ones who were the most unchosen."

I took a deep, fortifying breath to calm my inner turmoil. "But it's different now." My voice was soft, grateful. "So different. So much better."

And I let the tears course down my cheeks as I huddled I to the warmth of both Jedi on either side of me. I would be alright. I would be fine. It was all well now.

All I heard was an apologetic, mournful murmur from my father as I cried over the pain of another healing wound as I fell asleep to the feeling of lips pressed tenderly against my cheeks.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I woke up feeling like a Rancor had just stepped on me and sighed. Something shifted next to me and I turned to find my face buried into the front of Obi's sleep shirt. I nestled in, just breathing in the familiar smell of his tunic and feeling the familiar feelings of the quiet quarters. Always peaceful... Scratch that. Master had always said that we forced him to remain young.

I smiled and buried deeper into the blankets. Obi-Wan's arm unconsciously wrapped around me and I sighed. I knew that I should get up to meditate and resume classes and scold myself for breaking down last night... I shook my head as I abruptly remembered.

The council had excused me from classes due to the mission, and today Anakin and I were supposed to become master and Padawan officially. I suddenly smiled. Meditation would be sweet this morning. I decided to finally get up and make breakfast too. It would be nice to surprise master, since he usually did all the cooking. He was an excellent chef, and I had always admired his food.

I kissed Obi's cheek and carefully crawled my way out of the sheets and blankets, suddenly wondering how I got there in the first place. Well duh, he carried me, I thought, rolling my eyes at my own stupidity. Did I mention that I'm lethargic in the mornings?

I came out of meditation with a smile and began preparing breakfast. I decided to make pancakes with honey syrup and chopped almonds. At the last minute, I added some strawberries and whipped cream.

I could tell that everyone was slowly waking up to the smell of the pancakes and the syrup.

Soon, my master walked in, as usual with not a hair out of place, while Obs stumbled in rubbing his eyes sleepily and yawning, still in his sleep tunic. I let out a hearty laugh and shook my head, slipping out to wake Ani.

Bolt was already in the room, nudging Anakin's arm while Anakin swatted at his nose and rolled over. I walked over and sent a yell over the bond. Ani bolted upright, eyes wide. Then he looked up at my face and glared.

"KIYA!" I snickered.

"Padawan, you had better to learn to get up early, because you'll be doing it a lot these coming years," I said, walking back out. "Oh, and you'd better hurry or else all of the pancakes AND all of my hugs will be gone..."

I heard him leap out of bed at the implied threat and scramble to get presentable in the 'fresher.

I walked back into the breakfast nook and took a plate for myself, grabbing a few pancakes and giving one to Bolt, who gave me a toothy grin and began playing with it, nipping and barking.

"I take it that both of you slept well?" Father's voice made me look up.

"If you can call waking up every hour because of his snoring sleeping well." I muttered through a mouthful of food and behind a veil of hair. Obi-Wan's only reply was a grumble, to which Master laughed and I snickered.

/It's good to see you as yourself again, my daughter./ I smiled at the link and nodded happily.

/Thanks to you and Obs, I managed to get through last night. No matter what happens, I can count on you and him to help.../ I smiled at him and he smiled back.

Ani bounced in and a peal of laughter slipped from him as he surveyed us from where he abruptly stopped in the doorway.

I grinned and patted the seat next to me. He grinned as well and hopped into the seat, filling his plate.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning, Ani." The simultaneous reply was accompanied by a bark. Anakin studied the strawberry with a curious look.

"It's called a strawberry. It's Kiya's favorite fruit, and happens to be delicious with whipped cream." Obi-Wan's remark earned a smile from Anakin.

"I'll try it, then." He dipped one into the cream and took a bite, eyes lighting up as juice dribbled down his chin.

"It's good!" He exclaimed happily.

"I'm glad you like it, Anakin."

After breakfast was finished, all of us sprawled somewhere in the sitting room, more or less comfortably. I was on the couch, with Anakin sitting on my lap, Obi-Wan sitting next to me with his arm comfortably settled around my shoulders and reading a datapad, Bolt lying comfortably curled against the couch by our feet, and master sitting on a chair working out a report. I hugged Anakin, and he relaxed, squirming into a more comfortable position.

"Kiya, what will we do at the Padawan ceremony?" His voice was a little uncertain.

I smiled reassuringly. "Well, Ani, the masters will stand in a circle around us, and you and I will be sitting in the middle. They will ask us some questions, and we will answer, and then I will take a small vial of liquid and pour it onto your hair right here." I pointed behind his right ear. "And then the liquid will make your hair grow and I will braid it. Then the masters will say a few more words and we'll be done! Simple as that. Nothing to worry about." He nodded.

"Okay."

"You know, you make a very nice picture the way you sit there." Master's voice made us look up at him. He gave a small smile as his eyes contemplated the picture. "A good family picture." All three of us shook our heads.

"No, master. It's missing one important piece."

"And what might that be, Obi-Wubbles?"

Anakin and I giggled softly.

"Unfortunately, you, master." He replied, annoyed.

Qui-Gon just chuckled. "Oh well, at least I know that I'm loved." He retorted dryly.

/More than you'll ever know./ The wistful thought escaped me before I could stop it. The only reply I got was a quizzical look from my master.

A few hours later, the Padawan ceremony was over. I smiled at Anakin proudly and he smiled back, a look of happiness crossing his face. Pain tore at my heart, remembering his sullenness last time, but shook it off. Here and now, Kiya, I reminded myself.

My master and Obi smiled, making us smile back. The council had decided to explain me taking Anakin as a Padawan so early as "the will of the Force" which satisfied the curious, it seemed. After all, it couldn't be denied, really.

It had gone unsaid that I would continue to mask my Force presence as a Padawan, which was a little hard for me, considering that I couldn't really do the katas that I wanted to, but, oh well. When and if a battle came I would be ready nonetheless.

We walked out of the council room and was immediately greeted by Bant, Garen, Siri, and Reeft. I grinned.

"You cheater! You always manipulate the council!" Garen's voice was teasing. I laughed.

"Oh, well, excuse me! YOU never complained when I got you out of trouble." I reminded him. He just grinned and we high-fived.

"Yeah, duh. It was always him that got us into trouble anyway." Reeft commented. "Congrats, Kiya."

I thanked him in return.

"You're so lucky! He's sweet." Bant winked at Anakin who was trying not to make a face, and clapped a flipper over her mouth trying not to show amusement.

"Yeah, sweet. Always good to see you again, sister in conspiracy." I fought a blush as memories rose to my mind unbidden about all of the matchmaking we'd done. I shook my head at Siri's grin.

"You seem to enjoy your match," I noted dryly, winking at Garen, who just grinned.

Siri blushed.

"Well, Anakin, these are my best friends," /I think: sometimes I wonder/ "Siri Tachi Mulen, Garen Mulen, Bant Eerin, and Reeft." I said, motioning to each. He smiled.

"Nice to meet you." He said softly, sending me an amused feeling over our link regarding my comment.

We stood in the hall, talking for a while, until we finally made our way to the canteen. Life was good.

Until that night. We had had a pleasant day, spending time with friends and Anakin getting to know them better. They were always ready with an answer to his questions, and he was always ready with a sharp, witty retort to one of their good-natured jibes.

They got along well, while Master just returned to our quarters, muttering under his breath something along the lines of "be blasted if I get caught hanging around with those teens again," to which Obi-Wan and I had rolled our eyes and smiled knowingly.

After all, he had fallen into the pool last time he'd been with us. By a shove from an innocently-shocked-looking Mace Windu. Not that we had said anything at the time.

It was, after all, the great Korun-Master Windu that had taught master Qui-Gon all thirty-two stanzas to the "Smuggler's Ode to Life." Bad idea.

I had set Ani to bed, Bolt leaping up beside him and Anakin curling into the warmth of the abundant fur. I smiled and sighed wistfully, looking down at the hair now in the padawan-cut style, with his braid lying on the pillow. I stole out only when I was sure that he was fast asleep, once again blocking the bond.

I now realized that every night, the Force would subject me to another memory. I gritted my teeth. It would be painful, but I would do anything. No matter how much it hurt, I realized that it was the best way. Never mind the pain. The pain only meant that it was healing. And that's what I wanted most. To heal.

I had barely made up my mind to block the other two bonds, because I thought it unfair that I should drag them into this too, when their presences appeared in the doorway behind me. I turned to protest, knowing their intention, but one look made my moth snap shut.

I knew better than to even try to stop them. I sighed and turned around again, looking out of the window, neon lights from the streets and flashing lights from the passing speeders playing across my face. And I waited. Just felt them stand beside me wordlessly, sharing my vigil. For some reason, something told me that this one would be especially painful. But I gritted my teeth. And just waited.

Ooooh, what's the next vision/memory? Find out tomorrow! Reviews appreciated!


	13. Chapter 13

I can almost barely believe that we're around half-way done already! (More or less) thanks to all who have favorited, followed, and reviewed. I'm thinking about doing a one-shot on the scene where Darth Vader returns to being Anakin Skywalker, through Luke's point of view. Whaddya think? Cookies for those who can tell me which other movie was referenced by the quote at the end of the first paragraph! Okay, go on and read!

Chapter 13

I stood there silently, a tremor running through me. I felt the memories in the back of my mind stirring, clamoring, arguing over which one would come next. Until one finally won. It slipped out and made its way towards the front, and I slowly sank to my knees and put my head in my hands as it overtook me; carried me away to another time and another place. And I fell, through darkness and fire.

Red. Black. The sounds of pain and the colors of agony. The colors that were never seen together by me without thinking of one name.

I slowly resurfaced to sight and sound. And an onslaught of tightly-controlled emotion. Fear; nervousness, anticipation, wonderment.

When I finally realized what I would have to go through all over again, I let out a mental scream of pain and horror. NONONONO! I don't want to go through this again! I don't want to die all over again! I'm not ready! Force, NONO!

My scream of mental anguish was not unheard, unbeknownst to me as I fought my ghosts in, in my opinion, the worst way possible.

Obi-Wan watched his bondmate slowly sink to the floor, feeling his heart skip a beat as he slowly knelt with her, noticing that Master did the same. Until he felt himself being sucked away somewhere. He let himself go, wanting to be there for her and slowly crumpled on the floor, his mind in a different place.

Qui-Gon stared at the sight of his daughter, Padawan, and himself fighting someone. He looked down at himself and noticed that he looked transparent-ghost-like. He stared again at the scene in front of him. He and his two Padawans were fighting a red and black-tattooed being. A Zabrak, he realized.

The horns on his head, the yellow eyes, and the red lightsaber shocked him. It was the same Zabrak that he had run into on their mission. But what shocked him most was the clearly dark sense emanating around the being. He hadn't noticed it before.

He cringed at the sight of himself being kicked away, and also Obi-Wan, leaving Kiya on her own against the double blades. For a moment he panicked, then calmed once more at the realization that she was holding her own quite well, and they joined her once more.

A myriad of emotions emanated from the scene, but they flashed and whirled and disappeared so fast that he had no way to verify them. He continued to watch with growing horror at the rapidly speed-escalating scene. The lightsabers whirled increasingly faster, and the pace continued to up.

He found himself moving along with them without his own volition, and was so engrossed in the scene that he jumped when a red energy field slammed shut almost right on his nose. He waited, craning his neck to see what was happening. Both of his Padawans were tensed behind the shields, waiting and watching thir master meditate, somehow having fallen behind. He took a deep breath, unsettled. Surely everything would be alright?

Then it happened. The shields opened, and the fight began once more. He watched.

It was happening all over again. My mind was screaming what to do, telling me where to go, and yet I still struggled against it, trying to change what I knew would come next. Until I heard the yell. The two pained yells of denial. And my mind became dark with the pain as I whispered for Obi-Wan to take the Zabrak down while I tried to help my Father.

He fell to his knees, shocked at the sight of a lightsaber punched through his chest and the stricken look on his own face- no, the look on the OTHER's face. He heard the two screams of his Padawans, but he saw nothing but the look on his own face as he collapsed. He managed to tear his face away from the fallen figure and watch Obi-Wan finish the battle. The pride that welled in his chest as both Obi-Wan and Kiya's lightsabers sliced through the being didn't remain for long, and he looked on at his Padawans kneeling by his side, tears streaming down their faces.

He saw the look on Kiya's face. He heard the litany of denial in her mind and heard the thoughts screaming from the both of them, demanding him to stay, for him to be PROUD of them even though they had been too late- and saw his life force slip away.

The scream that ripped from his daughter's throat was more than he could bear. He placed his hands over his ears, struggling to keep out the ring and echo of that scream.

It was the scream of the most soul-tortured being. The scream that comes from one who's soul has just shattered, the inhuman howl that rings from one who is near to the edge of falling from the brink of sanity.

And he realized then just how much his death had affected her. It had ripped her very heart and soul out of her, left her empty and devoid of trust. He now realized that because the only person who ever had the excuse to love her was now gone, her heart to live and love was gone as well.

He ground his teeth in pain as the tears slipped down his cheeks as he saw even Obi-Wan rocking back and forth in insurmountable pain. To be honest, he was surprised that they weren't completely insane by now. Their three-way bond had been the brightest in the order. The pain from the sudden severing must have been pure torture. One could hardly tell where one bond ended and the other began. It must have felt to them like a piece of their very physical and mental minds being ripped out.

And he berated himself. For his stupidness. Why had he chosen the words he had for his last words? It made him look as if he cared nothing for them, never had. He used his last breath on wasted words. Words that, as he would come to find out later, would mean the very destruction of the rest of Kiya's sanity. And he mourned as everything swirled black as it disappeared, hearing the echo of that scream again and again.

Obi-Wan bolted straight up, breathing heavily and still hearing and feeling the echo of every emotion and sound that had passed through him from the vision. He took a moment to center himself and find his senses once more, before looking around, dazed. Oh, the pain that he had felt- he'd rather not think about it. His eyes landed on the two figures in front of him and he scrambled to help as he realized that they were the unconscious forms of Kiya and his Master.

I felt the ripping of the bond, the feeling of being crushed, everything all over again. No! I desperately tried to shake it off, until I realized that that was what I mustn't do. I must embrace it, accept it, so that I could move past it. And so I mustered all the strength that I had left and succumbed to the pain. And everything went black.

The Force swirled, and I reached out for it, feeling it reach out for me as well. I bit my lip and drained all of the pain I could scrape together into the Force. I finally went limp, exhausted, and succumbed once more to the darkness that beckoned me for rest.

Qui-Gon finally regained consciousness and sat up slowly, aching. He reached out blearily with his senses and found Obi-Wan kneeling over a figure worriedly. He sat up fully, and shook his head to get rid of the rest of the fog that enveloped his mind and vision. He scrambled over to Kiya and was relieved to find her in healthy unconsciousness, her pain that he felt over the bond slowly dissipating through the Force.

He sat back, mulling over the recent vision, faintly conscious that his Padawan was doing the same. Well, if there was one thing he realized, it was that he must not die anytime soon here. He wondered how he could have succumbed so early. Surely he could have held on and survived. The whole Force had been screaming at him to remain. How could he have been blinded to it? Was it because if his own selfish reasons?

He finally fell asleep against the couch, exhausted physically and emotionally. And the Force swirled comfortingly, soothingly, as the quarters finally fell completely silent.

What did you think? Was it good? Well, I think the next chapter will be about Anakin meeting Dex for the first time. Anyway, things are going to start to speed up now. Thx for bearing with me this far!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I awoke that morning to the sensations of: 1. something warm (Bolt, I realized groggily) buried against my side 2. My whole body aching 3. The itchy feeling of something similar to a healing wound, but in my heart 4. The sound of snoring 5. A feeling of mild bafflement coming from the doorway of- my old room? I shot up and my head swiveled around to see Obi-Wan and my master lying on the floor and Anakin in the doorway struggling to keep his shields up against the bafflement and amusement he obviously felt.

I couldn't help but see the humor, and bent my head, shoulders shaking. I felt Anakin crawling into my lap and hugged him, trying and failing miserably to keep back a grin. He buried his head into my chest as we both laughed silently.

Who but Anakin could testify to two Padawans and a master lying on the floor snoring?

My grin suddenly faded as I remembered last night, but I just sighed and tried to keep a normal facade for Anakin's sake. I smiled a little weakly and sighed again.

"Better not wake them, Ani, or else you'll find yourself in a predicament."

He snickered. "I heed your words, master." I glared and sent a mental swat.

/Cheeky thing./ Out loud: "Time to meditate, Padawan." He sighed but then nodded dutifully, scrambling into the right position and his knees touching mine.

After meditation was over, both of us slipped out of the living room when we sensed both snoring forms on the floor coming back to consciousness. Hurrying to have breakfast ready.

Anakin had told me that he had been learning to cook from his mom, and he showed me what he knew: it wasn't much, but it was a little better than one would have imagined.

His voice broke upon my thoughts. "Kiya, do you think I'll be able to see her again?" The wistful tone in his voice made me pause from where I was cutting vegetables and look at him, a new revelation dawning in my mind. Of course! Bless the Force for the banishment of the no-attachment rule! Anakin wouldn't have to see his mother die again! I smiled happily as I responded.

"Of course, Ani, you can. We should visit her soon." He smiled sunnily at me, while I swallowed past the lump in my throat at the look. Anakin had never given me that look before- not that I'd given him any reason to anyway.

A grin returned to my features to the sight of Obi-Wan stumbling back into the kitchen, even though I tried to hide it. I suddenly noted the dark patches under his eyes and frowned inwardly. "Anakin, can you please go see if Master Qui-Gon needs any help?"

"Yes master." He dutifully trotted out to help in any way possible.

I turned to Obi-Wan. "I'm sorry." I whispered, hugging him gently. "If only you would have listened to me and not tried-" he shook his head and sighed into my shoulder.

"It's not your visions that trouble me" he whispered back. "It's the thought of what you went through. Besides, since when have I not been tired anyway?" He gave me a half-hearted grin and sank into a chair. I rolled my eyes and shoved towards him my half-full cup of caf, shaking my head, just as both Anakin and father walked into the kitchen.

Master had a scowl on his face while Anakin was grinning from ear to ear. I raised my eyebrow. "Padawan? What have you done now?"

"Master, isn't it right that master Qui-Gon is my grandfather? He's your father and Padawans are like children, so..." I shook my head again, exasperated.

"Anakin, you can call him grandpa if you like... But don't count on me to bail you out of trouble."

"Brat." I heard my master mutter under his breath before he yanked on my braid and sat down at the table. I opened my mouth to protest when a ring came from the doorbell. I set down the plates and studied the force-presence. My mouth suddenly went dry, and I racked my brains for information on- oh yes, Freemor. I was relieved to find that we had a brother-sister relationship and smiled gently as I went to palm the door open.

"Fee!" I exclaimed, hugging him. He laughed and his fingers trailed down my back as he hugged me back. "You never change, Ki." I turned pale for a moment before managing to smile again.

"Well, is it a comfort if I say the same to you?" He chuckled, though he gave me a puzzled look, obviously noting my reaction. "Well," he drawled, "I'll tell you one thing, Ki, you are the only one who can get away with a comment like that."

I giggled and gave him a childish look. He smiled.

The story behind that look was quite special; I remembered it well. When both Obi and I had become Padawans, he had visited us for the first time. He had been rather wary of both of us at first, but both Obi and I were rather expecting it: After all, there had been Xanatos. He had seemed a little satisfied after a while, and had a shaky but existent relationship with us. Until the day came when I was shoved off of an air-bus by a drunken passenger while in the care of Freemor. I managed to use the Force and catch myself before I hit the ground, but I had still broken one bone. He had absolutely beat himself up over the incident, despite my pleas that it wasn't his fault, but my own. I should have listened to the Force. He was forgiven, of course, by master and Obi, but I think it was the will of the said Force that the whole incident happened; from that day on, all of us had a brotherly-sisterly relationship that was very strong when we finally got to see each other. He always insisted it was the same childish look that I had just given him that made him break. Oh, and I always hugged him first thing when I saw him.

"Come on, Fee, I'll make you breakfast; surely you haven't had it yet?" He smiled again. "Yes, Ki, thanks. What's all this news about you having a Padawan?"

I whisked into the dining room and looked back at him over my shoulder. "Oh yes. I should have known you would have heard that. Fee, this is Anakin, my Padawan and brother; Anakin, this is Freemor, my fathers first Padawan and my brother in all but blood. Oh, and Fee, ask father about it all... And tell him that I want you in on the secret too." I disappeared without another word into the kitchen, and listened absently to the chatter that arose soon after.

When I finally came back out with breakfast, Fee was listening to the story with an interested face and head propped up in his hands. I smiled softly and set the plates down. Everyone thanked me and resumed the chatter to the backdrop sound of forks clanking against plates.

Soon after breakfast was finished, I activated the droid Ani had built and named dish, for its function of kitchen duty, and sent Anakin off to classes. And began to tell my story to Freemor. By the time I was finished, he sat back and stared at me.

"I-I believe you but-"

"I know." I sighed wearily. "But, still, let's not ruin a perfectly good day with melancholy." I smiled brightly. "Why don't we take a trip to Dex's this afternoon? I'm sure Ani would like it..."

He smiled back. "Whatever you like, little sis- or should I call you Master now?"

I frowned. "No, Fee, I'm still your little sis. No matter what." He smiled, understanding my need to keep the mood light, and played along. He reached out and yanked on my braid "well, then, sis, I think I'll borrow Anakin's bed for awhile.

"I swatted his arm as he made his way towards said destination. "Fee! Stop yanking on my braid! I'm telling you, everyone wants to rip it off!" All I heard was a snicker from my master and Obi along with Fee.

Sigh. Sithspit. Why is it always me? I shook my head and walked towards me and Obi's room, thinking, when I feel my Fathers force presence behind me. I smile weakly and the sit on the edge of the sleep couch. He wraps his arm around me, and I relax there. Feeling safe.

"Will you be okay?" He murmurs.

"Thanks to you and Obi and the Force, yes." Comes my muffled reply.

He rubs my arm comfortingly. At least, for now, I can feel comforted.

Anakin bounced on the balls of his feet as I instructed him in the second form of lightsaber combat, making me smile as I remembered the same reaction from Obs when he was younger too. I corrected his forms and finally announced class dismissed. He grinned at me happily and I tucked my hands into the wide sleeves of my robe and gave him am approving smile.

"You did well, Padawan." He bowed.

"Thank you master."

/Now, go and get washed up. We have to go somewhere soon with Obi and Fee./

Master had declined, saying that he had an appointment with Master Windu, to which I just smiled and asked him to give him a greeting from "his favorite girl." He had smiled amusedly in return as I gave a shy, almost childish laugh and went to go meet Anakin in the training salle.

I arrived back in our quarters to find Anakin sitting on the floor playing with Bolt, showered and dressed to go out. Fee and Obi were also there, each reading his own respectable datapads, looking up at me when I walked in. I smiled softly and patted Bolt's head, aiming a smile to Ani too, who smiled back. Walking over to Fee, I kissed his cheek and then deposited one one Obi too, shrugging off my cloak to go get ready to go out.

"Do you always hand those out so freely?" Fee's voice was amused and hopeful.

I grinned. "Nope. Sorry Fee. Only special people get those."

There was a giggle from Ani as I walked back to the living room.

I had put on my regular Jedi robes, cream colored with a black belt and a pouch with a few credit chips and odds and ends clipped to it, not to mention my lightsaber. I put on a brown cloak and black boots, while everyone else also got ready and donned their own cloak and boots.

When we finally made it onto the air-bus, I smiled at Fee while he shook his head.

Anakin couldn't take it any longer. "Master, where are we going?" I smiled mysteriously. "Patience, Padawan. You'll enjoy where we are headed." He squirmed before standing still in response to my raised eyebrow.

We arrived at Dex's and walked in. Teechee, the droid, yelled to the giant Besalik behind the counter, "There's someone to see you, honey!"

He peered out of the kitchen window and grinned happily. "I'll be there in a moment!"

He walked out and lumbered towards us. "Well! Look who we have here! If it isn't my favorite customers, eh? Kiya, Obi-Wan, and Freemor. How are you?"

He hugged us all with three out of four arms while we laughed.

"Good to see you, Dex."

"And who might this be?" He had caught sight of Ani. I smiled.

"Dex, this is Anakin Skywalker, my Padawan, and Anakin, this is Dex, the owner of this restaurant and best cook this side of Coruscant."

Anakin looked at Dex, wide-eyed, but smiled shyly. "Hello."

"Well hello to you too, young'un. Well, you are growing up, aren't you, sweetness?"

I shook my head while Ani stifled a giggle at my nickname. "Dex, I've been growing up for the past few years, haven't I?" He chuckled while we all sat down.

"In both wisdom and curves, sweetness." Obi-Wan and Freemor snickered while I blushed furiously.

"Well, gee, Dex, say that in front of everyone and rile up Obi-Wan." I mumbled.

We had a conversation about our recent missions and Anakin regaled Dex and Freemor with his own version of the pod race while I fingered my cup of muja juice and looked out the window, recalling the whole mission and what would come next.

What would I do next? What would the next step be? I was brought out of my thought train at the exclamation of Anakin at his delight in his burger. I smiled and began on my own meal, noting that everyone had ordered a milkshake as well. I shook my head at the memory of Obi-Wan and I bouncing off the walls the first time we had drank such a sugary drink as I sipped the shake.

We left after a while and headed back to the Jedi temple, all of us in a good mood. Until we got back. Master Qui-Gon met us in the doorway with a grim look.

"The council has called us on another mission to protect the Queen again. We must be ready." Obi-Wan, Anakin and I nodded grimly as we went to prepare to pack. I had made my decision. Yes, the duel would take place again. Yes, Maul would die again. But this time, I was sticking as close to my master as possible. As I changed into my combat suit, a black tank top and spandex shorts, I could tell that Obi-Wan had made the same decision. Darth Maul was doomed.

I'm sorry, but I just can't think of what can come next. Sigh. I have vague idea, but I've kinda fizzled out at the moment... My brain is sorta dead. I might update tomorrow and I might not. Any ideas would be appreciated! Forgive me please... I'll try!


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, okay, I know I skipped a bit but please forgive me.. I'll make it up to you, I promise! And I'm not going to include the gungans in this, because it's just a waste of time and has nothing to do with the plot of my story... But anyway, I'm rambling. Thanks for going this far with me! My flair is back! Please read my newest fic Redemption comes from the Small Things... It's due to that that I kinda fizzled.

Chapter 15

The cowl of my hood was pulled low over my face. I could tell that this was unnerving the guards and Padme, who I had struck up a good relation with, and even the Jedi and my Padawan beside me; which, as you can probably tell, wasn't helping anything. My eyes were eerily amber beneath my hood, making me look somewhat like a Sith, I knew, but I did it because I wanted to hide my face for a while.

Not that I was crying or showing emotion, but I just wanted to see the world from a different viewpoint this time around in the events that were to commence. My hands were tucked into their usual place in the sleeves of my robe. I reached out to Anakin.

/Padawan, mind your shields. Your emotions are distracting me./ I felt his shields fly into place and he sheepishly replied.

/Sorry, Master. I will be more careful. Are- are you alright?/

I didn't try to hide anything. /I don't feel good about this, Padawan. Something dark lurks in the shadows, and I am meditating on it. Concentrate on the moment, Ani, as you would in pod racing./

/Yes Master./

We paused as Padme ordered the men to get to their ships. The halls were eerily quiet. Too quiet. I felt Obi-Wan and my father tense beside me and smiled grimly.

"I sense a trap." Stated Obi-Wan.

"Then, in your own words, Obi, 'spring the trap.'"

I knelt in front of Anakin and pulled back my hood for a moment. I scrutinized his face. He gave me a nod of deferment, and flashed me a quick smile. I cupped his face in my palms and smiled quietly, leaning forwards and pressing my lips to his forehead. I could feel some surprise emanating from some of the guards that were watching at the open display if affection.

"Get in one of the ships, Ani." I whispered so only he could hear. "Take Artoo with you."

He looked at me, startled, but masked the emotions on his face after a moment. "I thought we were always supposed to go with our Masters on a mission." His voice wasn't disrespectful, only confused. I pressed my lips together, hands dropping to his shoulders. "That may be true, but I feel the Force will be with you in this. Padawan, each person has his own front, strengths, and weaknesses in a battle. The best one for a certain job will be given it. This is your front, and it is my duty as your master to send you to it. I have no qualms that you will not succeed. Go. Use the Force to guide you. Let your feelings lead you. Only beware that you not run on adrenaline only." He nodded, then turned to do my bidding. I slipped the hood back over my head, eyes turning a familiar green to any Jedi.

And as the droidekas rolled in, I knew. Yes. This was the life. I relished in the feeling of it. The feeling of utter calm. And smiled as the bolts from the blasters whizzed back and struck the senders. I watched as Anakin's speeder turned towards the droidekas and finished them all before whizzing off into the sky, and smiled.

Even when the doors opened. And the red double blades sprang to life. My smile became dark, and my robe slipped back to the floor, leaving me free to move better. My eyes glowed eerily red, even more intensified by the reflection of Maul's blade.

He gave me a look of slight shock before it twisted into a cruel grin. Oh yes. This would be fun. I had several cards up my sleeve.

I opened the bonds between my master and bondmate and felt them do the same. The bond sprang to life with almost audible crackling energy, and I spoke quickly into them.

/Master, I think it would be wise for you to take the back. We'll take the front./ he paused a moment before sending over a feeling of approval. He feigned attack, before Obi-Wan and I jumped to the front. Far from getting in each others way, we were working in perfect unity and harmony. Master leaped to the back. I had suggested the back because his style was unpredictable.

/Kiya? Why are your eyes red?/ from Obs.

/for the element of confusion/ I replied with a snicker. And the battle went on.

As both Master and Obi got kicked away, I pulled out one card. "So, I didn't quite catch your name. Maul, was it?" He snarled.

"How do you know my name, witch?"

"Ah ah ah! My name is Kiya. Please call me by that. Oh, and, to answer your question, I am quite familiar with you."

The red energy fields closed. Obi-Wan and father were next to me, while Maul was in the next one. "How?" He growled. "Speak, witch. I wish to know how you know this before killing you off." His voice was menacing, dripping with hate.

I just smiled enigmatically, giving a feint before Obi-Wan cut in as the doors opened again.

And it happened faster. And faster. Until I suddenly extinguished my 'saber, and clipping it to my belt, dove down the reactor shaft. I gripped the same projection that Obi-Wan had, hanging on and managing to see something happen above. My ruse had worked. The trump card. I had distracted him long enough.

There was a grunt of pain, the sound of a clatter, and then the body teetering at the edge, before toppling down in two neat pieces. But as I saw his face loose life, he gave a last snarl and released all the darkness he could.

I gave a blood-curdling scream of pain as I hurtled myself towards the top, my body sparking as I landed on the ground.

I shook my head and stood, gripping my upper arm. The pain stopped, and the blue electricity stopped running over me. I took in a deep breath of relief and let it out. I reached down without a word and took the double blade, handing it to Obi-Wan with a small bow, saying regretfully, "I'm sorry we couldn't get anymore information out of him."

They stared at me, before smiling. And we burst into relieved laughter.

"How did you get rid of the effects of the lightening so quickly?" My master queried.

I smiled. "The Jedi aren't completely right about using anger. They say not to use it at all. But it can be used without harm." Seeing their shocked faces, I hastened to add, "Not like that! The way I meant was that- well, Sith lightening calls for extreme anger, and It cannot be produced without it. But there is one thing that can counteract the pain. Once inflicted, the victim can channel it into the upper arm and produce a scar. Once having the scar, you grip the spot and then fuse the pain and lightning and all of your own anger into the scar. The accumulated-well, for lack of a better term-anger, in that one spot becomes immensely strong. So strong, that it cannot abide that way. They short-circuit, and cancel each other out so that all the pain diffuses. However, the one drawback is that the scar cannot be removed, even with the most skilled Force Healer." I smiled wistfully, sticking my upper arm out for them to see. The scar was in the shape of a band of lightening curling around my arm, faintly blue.

They just looked at me regretfully before I headed out briskly, hair swinging and feet bouncing carelessly while I cheekily called over my shoulder, "Aren't you coming?"

...

Obi-Wan was knighted. Anakin was commended for his part, to which I smiled proudly at him. He smiled shyly back. I was content-no, I was happy. I scooped Anakin into a tight hug as soon as I could. He hugged me back, his face burying into my hair, while I squeezed the breath out of him and laughed.

"I'm so proud of you, Ani!"

He smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Master." He whispered.

Yes, this was so exhilarating! Then why did I feel uneasy?

...

He snarled, annoyed at his apprentice's failure. He was not concerned about the one named Kenobi. No, he was after the one named Kiya. The girl who had blocked his attempts to plant the seeds of the dark side into the boy.

He reached into the morass of the dark side and grappled, searching for answers. His lip curled into a sneer. He didn't need the boy anymore. If he got him, it would be a welcome bonus. No, he wanted the girl now.

He would find her, and take her, and force her into his service. He sensed the light pouring off of her but was not concerned. She could be swayed. In time. He would find a way. And then she would be the key to his goals.

Somehow, as sure as he was Darth Sidious, he knew that she held the answer to what he was seeking. In time, he mused, he would get it out of her.

Whether by free will or ripping it out of her, he would leave the choice to her.

Ooh, another cliffie! Okay, so as you see, my flair is back! And I've got my eye trained on the last chapter that's hovering in the distance... I just need to jump a few hurdles and we'll be there! Anyway, review please! It always gives me more motive and better ideas... No lying!


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to all those who reviewed!

Chapter 16

I walked out into the dizzyingly bright light of the day and smiled, eyes swirling with the colors that I remembered from the Force. I called them Force-colors.

Anakin bounded next to me and his stomach grumbled. I rolled my eyes while he blushed furiously.

"Alright, Ani, calm down! I'm going already!"

"Master, I can't help it!"

I snickered at his face and shook my head. "You can be gullible sometimes, Anakin."

He frowned, then forgot about my remark when Obi and father came in, opting to talk to them about what he had learned recently. I shook my head again and set the breakfast on the table. The clink of everyone digging in to the first meal of the day made my thoughts wander. Really, I had nothing in particular planned for the day, so I decided to hang out with my Padawan and Obi- the comm rang.

My master sighed and stood, and the table fell silent as we followed him into the sitting room in case the call might be from the council. It was.

"Qui-Gon." It was a greeting. Master inclined his head.

"We wish to speak to your Padawan Kiya."

I stepped forwards, albeit confusedly, and bowed in respect. Anakin took his place behind me, bowing as well.

"Chancellor Palpatine has requested that you and your Padawan be sent on a particular mission. Do you accept?" I froze for a moment, eyes narrowing as I contemplated this. Palpatine? What did he want, the son of a Sith? I reached out into the Force and decided on the answer. Better me than anyone else, because I knew the danger, and then I could protect Anakin as well.

"I accept, masters." Mace gave a curt nod.

"Very well, then. You are to go as quickly as possible to the senate building. He suspects that there is treason going about, and he wishes you to get to the heart of the matter. This is to be an undercover mission, no contacts for fear of things escalating beyond control. You are to stay there until the mission is over."

"I understand, Masters. We will leave as soon as possible." The holo shut off.

I took in a shaky breath and pushed my fingers through my hair. "Padawan, please get ready. You will need special clothes. We will get them on out way out. Keep your lightsaber hidden in your boot." He nodded and disappeared to get ready.

I turned to the window grimly, clasping my hands to my arms with a shudder. The Force was roiling with discomfort and pain, with warning and the faint screams of agony. Death. It curled, made the Force's edges go ragged, tainted it red and black.

I heard the intake of breath from the two behind me, and a moment later my fathers voice cut through. "This is not good. You know something about this mission, don't you?"

I shook my head. "This mission? No, this is new. This situation? Nine Corellian hells, I don't like the feeling of it. The senate building is somewhere I am not fond of in this point of time." My lips quirked, and when I turned to them, my eyes were nothing but two pinpoints of black. They expanded and swirled into red and grey, warning, foreboding. They turned pale.

I turned to go, then turned back and placed a tiny comm in Obi-Wan's hand. He looked down at it, and I shook my head.

"This is something I don't like. The mission is simple enough, but the motive is strange. Why no contacts allowed? It leaves a lot of open ends... For treacherous things. This is the one time I will go against the council." I gave them each a hug, kissing my father's cheek and Obi-Wan.

They smiled weakly and I felt their encouragement through the Force. I smiled in return and turned to find Anakin there, ready to go. I nodded, and he hugged both Qui-Gon and Obs, saying goodbye before turning back to me.

"Take care of your Master, Anakin." Master's voice had a tinge of amusement. Anakin laughed shyly. "I'll try, grandpa."

And we left.

...

I was dressed in a- well, a dress, really. A thick, heavy dress that marked a senator. It was brown, much like the kind Padme wore. Underneath, though, I had on a simple Jedi combat suit. Just in case.

Anakin was also dressed in the manner of high class, and was posing as my son. Not too far off from the truth, really. He smiled happily up at me, and I managed a wink through the "senatorial mask" that was required of a senator. He grinned, then his face looked ahead as he slipped into mimicking a spoiled child, a fitting role for our undercover identities.

We greeted the chancellor politely as he appeared in front of us in his office. His eyes held a predatory, drooling look that I didn't like as he surveyed us. "Excellent. I am sure that you will be able to find the traitors soon, Padawan Kiya."

"I am most honored by your attention and notice of me, chancellor. If I am not being too prying, may I ask what brought us to your attention?" I let out a feeling of quelled curiosity through the Force, acting exactly as a normal Padawan of my age.

He smiled kindly. "Well, I noticed you and your Padawan naturally at the victory celebration of Naboo, of course. I remembered you as I thought about asking the help of the Jedi, feeling that the traitors certainly wouldn't expect an undercover female Jedi to be searching them out."

I smiled politely. "Well, I thank you very much, chancellor."

He nodded and turned to the boy next to me. "And it is an honor to see you again as well, young hero."

Anakin bowed slightly and replied, "Thank you, chancellor."

"Well, I shall not keep you any longer. Please, will you check the lower levels first? It would be the most likely place to find evidence." I nodded in return. "As you wish, chancellor."

...

I turned to Anakin as we walked the halls.

/Padawan, do you feel anything odd about this?/ he hesitated for a moment.

/It feels- odd, as you said, Master. Like- like- something not good./

/Good, Anakin. You are learning well. I sense a trap in the lower levels./

/Then what do we do, Master?/

I smiled at him. /We spring the trap./ he grinned.

I began thinking. This is highly unusual. Very unlike Sidious to set an obvious trap like this. Does he really think that I am that easy to fool? Well, then, can't let his guards go up any higher. I must act like he thinks I am, for now. I frowned as we entered a particular corridor. Full of... Cells? My confusion was doubled at Sidious' obvious movements. Anakin wandered into one.

"Anakin, wait!" I hurled myself after him and managed to slip through and land beside him as the bars clanged shut behind us. I hissed under my breath. I noticed the latticed, metal grating under my feet. This was not good.

"Kiya?"

I shook my head. "This is not good, Anakin." He frowned. "I'm sorry, master. I didn't mean-" I pulled him to me and hugged him gently.

"It's okay, Ani. Whatever you do, just be careful and be in tune to the Force, okay?" He nodded guiltily.

I slipped out of the dress and bundled it under the grating, careful to let one end of it be exposed to the air. Then I sat down to wait. /Master?/

/We have to wait, Padawan./

/sigh. Yes, Master./

Until the doors to the corridor slid open. And a harsh chuckle pierced the gloom of the dark cells. "Well, look who we have here." There was an answering rumble of unintelligible words.

"No." The voice snapped. Then it became smooth again. "Have you found the traitors, my dear?"

I leaped up, fury burning in my eyes- the exact way a NORMAL Padawan of my age would act- and, calming my voice, said in icy tones: "So. You are the traitor." My voice was flat, and yet I let a wisp of disbelief seemingly escape my shields into the Force.

"Why? What do you want from us?"

"Well, she is very much like your old Padawan, is she not, Dooku?"

I snarled in contempt, then spat: "So. He has joined allies with you, then, for whatever reason."

"You know of him, my dear?"

I rolled my eyes, signaling behind my back for Anakin to be quiet. "I'm sure everyone knows of his traitoring of the Jedi order."

"Silence." The bass tones of Dooku were ringed with annoyance. "The Jedi are pitiful. You have proved that with your stupidness of falling into a trap so obvious."

I staggered backwards and fell, my face melding into a mask. "I see."

"Enough banter. Talk to the girl, Dooku, while I take care of this boy." Sidious snarled.

"Wait! What will you do to him?" I let my voice ring with a bit of unconcealed fear.

He chuckled. "Oh, don't worry about your precious Padawan, girl." He sneered. "I will do nothing but give him a little injection and take him into another cell for comfort." He grabbed Ani's hand.

I desperately reached out to Anakin's mind. /Please, Anakin, be careful! I'm sorry this happened... I will find you soon!/

/I trust you, Kiya./ He struggled, but was slammed against the wall roughly. I bit down on my anger and dispelled it with a struggle into the Force as they left.

Dooku snatched my lightsaber from my belt and hooked it to his own, then slammed me against the wall, using the Force and binding Force-inhibiting cuffs on my wrists that chained to the wall.

He seemed to make sure that his Master was gone, to my confusion, before grabbing my chin and turning me to the light. "Well. You have the looks of your father, certainly." I attempted to knee him. "And the spirit as well." He smiled condescendingly.

"You have something my master wants. Some information. I'm curious. What is it?" His tone held warning that he would not accept denial.

I looked up at him, eyes widening marginally before letting a wisp of fear escape into the Force. "I don't know what you mean."

"Lie." He snarled. "Don't you know that a Sith Lord does not tolerate lies?"

I let myself go rigid, a clear sign of shock, before slumping again. "Sith Lord?"

He bent his head in front of mine. And whispered, "I have been trying to find a way to kill him. He is too strong for me alone. I am not a dark Jedi. I am an undercover Jedi on my own mission. I have been for a long time. I am trying to help you. Please act along."

Wow! Did he just say what I think he said!? Cliffie! Is he lying? Find out next chapter! If anything's confusing, please don't hesitate to ask! Reviews are appreciated!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

My shock knew no bounds before I gulped. "I don't believe you."

I searched the Force, and found nothing but pure truth singing in his words. My heart swelled with gratitude. Thank the Force! Dooku hadn't turned after all!

He gave me a pleading look.

"I believe you. I'm trying my best. Do what you must. Make it good." My voice was a mere whisper. He looked immensely relieved before standing back up.

"Yes. You pitiful Jedi didn't even realize that you were under his thumb this whole time."

I remained impassive. "And what if I escape and go to warn them?"

He snorted. "A few holes in your plan, my dear. Firstly, there is no escape. Secondly, you will turn to the dark side and become one of us, so there is no worries as far as that, I assure you."

My eyes blazed red. "I will never turn." I snarled, tugging at the cuffs angrily. He turned to me with a sneer. "You already are."

"I will never become one of you!"

"Silence!" He roared. His fingertips pointed towards me, and I pretended to scream as loud as I could through the Force.

"Tell me what you know I want to know."

"Never." I whispered weakly. Force, no! This was too much like that incident so long ago! I made my mental shields rattle. He turned on his heel and stalked out, sending me an apologetic glance as he left.

I breathed a sigh of relief and slumped weakly on the grating as though in pain. What Sidious didn't know was that the Force cuffs on me were an old model before my time and were easy to get off. I still had a tiny trickle of access to the Force, and I used that and gathered as much as I could, then jammed it into the keyhole, and twisting my wrists just so- there! They popped off and I pulled my wrists out, turning to look at how it was chained to the wall.

Reaching out with the Force, I managed to dig away at the wall, the chain popping out and the cuffs coming with it. I shoved my wrists behind my back again as I heard the doors open. The iron bars opened and Anakin was thrown in. I was still slumped to the floor as if in a faint. I lifted my head, and Sidious cackled as my face struggled as if to conceal hatred.

After he left, I immediately crawled over to Anakin. "Ani?"

He groaned. I gritted my teeth as pain washed over the bond. Searching him through the Force, I poured the Force into the bruises on his arm, but found no other injuries.

"Kiya?"

"I'm sorry Anakin." I reached out and as my arm brushed against his, he flinched.

"It's okay. They gave me some kind of liquid to drink. I spit most of it out, but I swallowed some." My blood ran cold.

"What did it look like?"

He frowned. "Like Hutt slime!"

I couldn't help but smile at the description, but it disappeared fast. "Anakin, follow me. You will have to learn a new technique of the Force."

Guiding him, we managed to flush most of the drug out of his system. It stimulated the pain receptors in the skin, magnifying any injury ten times the normal pain.

I pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry Ani." I whispered. "I feel guilty."

He shook his head against my shoulder. "It's his fault, not yours." He protested.

I sighed and hugged him tightly, then pulled away and filled him in. His eyes widened. "So he's a Jedi?" I nodded.

"Look Anakin, on my dress. There's a comm there. See it? Pull it out for me while I get this- do you know where your lightsaber is?"

He grabbed it while I studied the bars and clipped the cuffs to my utility belt, and shook his head. "The Chancellor," he mustered a sense of irony into the word, "Took it from my boot."

I sighed. "Well then, we will have to do what we can." I positioned myself in a meditative position on the floor. "Meditation, Master?"

His voice was irritated. I opened my eyes and gave him a calm, reprimanding stare. "Meditation is not just for comfort, Padawan." My voice was durasteel. "In my lifetime, I have learned to do things that no other Jedi knew was even possible through meditation. Through this form of meditation I will now be using, I will explore every nook and cranny of this building without ever leaving this spot."

He hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry, master. I'll try to be more patient."

My voice softened. "It is natural to be that way, Anakin, and especially for your character. But that is how we learn." I patted next to me, and he sat. "Warn me if someone is coming." He nodded.

"What about the comm, master?"

"Tuck it in your boot, Anakin. And don't use it until I tell you to." He nodded again.

My mind sank into the Force, and I projected myself into it, allowing myself to become melded into it- a part of it. I slipped out the bars of the cell and the doors, floating out into the hallways, like a ghost. I looked around, and floated to the doors of a lift. Floating up through the ceiling, I found another floor, and then slipped through that one too. There was a window, and I looked out, noting the Jedi temple from where I was. Judging by the height, Anakin and I must be in the lowest level of the Senate building.

The room was extremely large and empty, a platform on one side and smooth floors on a wide expanse on the other. It looked almost like a training salle at the temple, but with a maintenance platform at that one end.

I sank through the floor again and floated to one of the doors. The Force screeched in warning, and I stopped as the door opened. I retreated as fast as possible as Sidious and Dooku walked into the hall, listening to their conversation. The door, I noticed, marked the boundary of a Force shield, preventing anyone from being aware of anything beyond the main levels of the building.

"She will not listen to torture or manipulation, master."

"Then she must be broken." The voice hissed. I shuddered.

"And the boy?"

"He can be manipulated enough. Or forced, if his precious master dies."

"As you wish."

I hurried back into my body and leaped for the ceiling. I melded the Force into something similar to bars, and braced myself. At the same time, I levitated Anakin. "Anakin," I hissed urgently, "When you hit the ground, run after me!" He nodded, eyes wide.

The door slid open and the cell bars clanged. I leaped down, and gently Force-pushed Dooku into the wall, not too hard to injure him, though, grabbed my lightsaber off his belt, slapped the cuffs on his wrists, and then charged for the door.

Anakin hit the ground and ran after me, pausing as I slammed the bars shut and ran out the door.

I charged for the floor I had seen with the window, and connected to Anakin. /Anakin, grab that comm! The green button will connect you to Master Qui-Gon! Tell him everything you know and wait for them to get here!/

/But Master, you-/

/I can handle myself, Padawan./ I suddenly turned and scooped him up into my arms, this time Force-enhancing my run. He gasped as everything passed into a blur. We made it to the floor I wanted, ending up, though, on the platform. I set him down and shoved him towards the door to the right.

/That leads you out of here. Now go!/

He hesitated. "Go, Anakin! I need help!" He gulped and nodded, charging for the door. He made it through just as the lift door behind me opened, to reveal Sidious standing there, a snarl contorting his features. I jumped off of the platform just as a bolt of blue Sith lightening surged after me.

...

Anakin ran through the halls, furiously punching the button on the comm. it picked up. "Kiya?"

"Master Qui-Gon!" He gasped, stopping in the hallway to breathe. He gasped and heaved his way through the story, and was relieved when he received the reply:

"We will be there soon, Anakin. Stay there, and don't move until we come."

The comm clicked off and he charged for the main doorway of the building, where he waited, pacing slightly.

Soon, but not soon enough for Anakin, the council, along with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon arrived, asking him swift questions. He didn't answer and instead turned and began rushing down the hallway, feeling them do the same behind him.

He led them through the forks and twists and turns, until he came to the doorway once more.

He opened it and stepped through- and heard a gasp behind him. He turned to see the Masters all frozen on the platform, eyes glazed over.

...

Qui-Gon was worried as Anakin led them through the hallways. He could feel the raw fear and horror pouring off of Anakin, and it didn't help that he couldn't feel Kiya's force-signature anywhere.

Until they stepped through the door. He heard everyone gasp along with him at the myriad of emotions and feelings that poured through the Force. The darkness was so thick and suffocating. But the light-! He choked in shock.

Kiya's force signature was free of shields, and her true power surged through the Force. It was so strong that it was astounding. She was better than the most skilled master. He looked down from where he was standing on the platform and froze at the sight in front of him.

Dun dun dun! I'm evil, I know. *cackles* anyway, sorry. I will upload the long-awaited chapter tomorrow! It will not be the last chapter though, even though it has the grand fight finale. There will still be several more chapters after that. Thx for reading so far! I hope I haven't and won't disappoint you. Reviews immensely appreciated and cherished.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I used the Force to speed myself up, then slow down fractionally as I neared the ground. I rolled, and managed to miss the lightening that shot after me.

I closed my eyes for a moment, gathering strength for what I knew would end in the duel of Fates. I heard his feet hit the ground and the snap-hiss of the lightsaber. I opened my eyes and ignited my own, blocking his blade as it came down fast.

"You cannot fight me." He hissed, yellow eyes peering out from underneath the hood. "You are nothing but a simple Padawan, no match for the power of a Sith Lord."

I chose not to reply. Instead, I threw down the last of my shields to give me full access into the Force, and merged myself into it, feeling the calm and soothing waves flow over and through me. I whirled away, lightsaber at the ready. "Maybe." I admitted. "But I HAVE faced a Sith Lord before. Twice. And survived. I think I have a pretty good chance now."

I felt his shock at my true Force-Signature through the Force. Then he growled and lunged again. I spun away, using the momentum of his own frenzied strike to parry the red blade.

"Yesss. I knew that you had something to hide. Come now. Last chance. Join me, or die." He snarled.

"Never."

"Then you have chosen demise."

I took a deep breath as he striked, as fast as a serpent in the grass. My eyes swirled with the colors of the Force, and I concentrated, in the time being, with staying on the defensive. I had to admit, for an old man, he moved pretty fast.

The two lightsabers clashed and whirled, filling the air with sparks and the sound of deadly humming. I could feel it, the spike of adrenaline, the thrill and the horror, the warnings of the Force, the glee. Yes, it was so strange. The sense of glee, of being in my element. Of enjoying this seeming life and death situation. I wasn't afraid of death. I had faced it before. But then, if I died, what would Anakin do? I shook the thoughts off and heard the voice of my master ringing in my head. "Focus on the present, Padawans."

I faintly heard the sound of the doors opening, and sensed the Masters and Father, Obi-Wan and Anakin come in, freezing a the sight- and come to find out later- the feeling of me.

"Surrender, Sidious! It's over!"

Darth Sidious paused for a moment, before hurling himself back in. I leaped over his head, twisting in the air and landing behind him. Until now I had been on guard, but now I surprised him for a moment at my sudden leap. I seized the chance.

I went on the offensive. All the training that I had helped Luke with came rushing back to me. I had helped Master Yoda with that task, helping him combine the best moves of all of the forms and using his favorite, form IV, as the string to tie it all together. Luke and I had practiced it together till we were perfect at it.

I let out an involuntary laugh of mad glee (inherited from Anakin) as I charged. I dare say that the masters and Sidious now thought me mad, but, oh well!

Leaping up, I brought my 'saber down in a clash of sparks on his, and began the familiar movements. I slowly picked up in speed. Now I could hear the rush of air in my ears, feel the roar of adrenaline through my veins as I charged.

I swirled and hacked, graceful with the forms, yet Vaapad form coming out strong and clear in each movement. Leaping and turning, flipping and ducking, I was trying to wear him out with unpredictability. I landed in one direction and bounced in the complete opposite, bouncing off of the walls at certain points. I smiled grimly as master Yoda's tip floated through my mind. "Like a ball, you must be. Flexible, yet hard and unyielding, to master what I teach you now."

Soon, I wound down, pausing. My stance as I stood there breathing hard, was the same one I had adopted in memory of Obi-Wan. Lightsaber drawn back in my right hand, left arm extended and hand up, palm out in the "stop" gesture, left foot back and right foot out.

Sidious seemed disoriented, staggering for a moment in what seemed to be dizziness. Until he roared in fury. And charged. But I was ready. I swirled to the side and on the way grabbed the lightsaber hilt that he held, wrenching it away with all of my might.

He whirled and reached for it through the Force, but I had already thrown it in the direction of the Masters. My own palm flew out as I strained to pull it away from his Force grasp. He cackled and sent lightening through the air, but I deflected it with my lightsaber.

His 'saber trembled in the air, suspended. But he won. It flew back into his grasp, but being disoriented with the strain of resisting the dark side and using the Force, I was not ready. There was a scream from somewhere far away and distant as I felt heat and pain bloom in my stomach.

My knees hit the ground with a dull thudding sound as everything seemed to slow around me. Sidious' wild cackles as he withdrew the red lightsaber out of my stomach. Then everything sped up again. And a smile fluttered on my face.

"Foolish girl. The dark side is always more powerful."

There was a gasp as I lifted myself to my feet, albeit weakly.

"No, Sidious. The most powerful Force is-" I paused and looked at the group on the platform, their faces horror stricken. Father, Obi-Wan, and Anakin were on the ground in pain. I smiled at them through my rasping gasps. "Love." I finished, looking back to the hooded figure.

He just chuckled. "You think that that can save you? Your precious love? You are dead." He spat.

I took a deep breath and drew the Force into me. The Force was singing, curling around me. Telling me that it wasn't my time, to not let go, to hold on!

"No." I whispered.

Anakin let out a wail and stumbled off of the platform, scrambling to my side. I smiled at him weakly as he buried his face into my side.

"Don't leave, Kiya. Please don't leave." I fell to my knees and hugged him tightly, wincing at the pain. I looked into his tear-filled eyes and smiled.

"I love you, Anakin. Always. Always know that you are loved. Wanted. Cherished." He shook his head frantically. "I- I love you too, Kiya. But please don't go!"

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to the corner of his mouth. He lurched into my arms, and I sighed.

"Not if I can help it, Ani. Will you help me?" He nodded. And reached out to me instinctively through the Force. As soon as we touched, I felt light explode somewhere inside of me as the pain in my stomach disappeared.

Where we both knelt on the smooth tiled floor, our hands intertwined, our heads bowed and facing each other, colors and light glowed and swirled all around us.

We both looked up and saw each others faces, and smiled. Our bodies were hyperventilating with sheer power. Both of us stood and we clasped hands, facing Sidious.

His eyes widened in shock, and then horror as the light grew stronger. Until we both let out a simultaneous yell. The light exploded into giant waves, drowning out the screams of Sidious as it engulfed him in its blinding wake.

...

Silence. Complete and utter silence. Obi-Wan stirred from where he had been gently laid on the ground by the wave of the Force. The sheer power in it had made him faint. He heard similar stirrings and leaped up to help the other Masters. When they were all up, they looked at each other, awed.

"Truly they are the Protector and the Chosen."

Their eyes suddenly widened in remembrance, and they rushed to find both Kiya and Anakin lying on the floor, Kiya's body resting protectively over the boy's.

Obi-Wan feverishly turned them over and breathed in relief when he found them to be stable and only unconscious. Considering all that had happened, he wasn't shocked to find that the hole in Kiya's stomach was gone as though it had never been.

He held her as she began to stir, only vaguely noting that the masters were safely confining Sidious.

...

I woke with a groan, slowly coming to consciousness. I looked up through bleary eyes to see Obi-Wan gazing down at me worriedly.

I smiled dazedly, leaning into him with relief and weariness. Until the fog in my mind dissipated.

I shot up, looking around for Anakin wildly. "Relax Kiya! He's alright!"

Obi-Wan's voice made me relax in relief as I spotted Anakin's form on the ground, scooping him up into my own arms as I melted back into Obi-Wan's. I smiled as his lips brushed against mine as I cradled Anakin, looking down as he began to stir.

"Kiya?" He mumbled wearily, eyes slowly cracking open. I hugged him feverishly and half laughed, half sobbed as he clutched me back, bewildered.

"We did it Ani! We did it!"

He sat still for a moment before my words dawned on him. "You did it Ani!"

He looked up at me, eyes sparkling in glee until he looked down suddenly at my stomach. The sight of it healed was sensory overload, and he and I both clutched each other tightly, crying and laughing in relief. He sobbed into my top, refusing to let go of me.

"Well done, Kiya, Anakin." The words were spoken with pride. I rocked back and forth in Obi-Wan's embrace, smiling and holding Anakin closely.

"Thank you, Master Yoda." I whispered, smiling up at the grand master. I kissed the master's cheek, making him turn a darker shade of green which I interpreted as a blush. He hobbled away, muttering something to himself.

And as Father joined us on the ground, the Force dipped and whirled in pure joy. My eyes misted once more.

"Thank you." I whispered in my mind. "This is better than I ever could have imagined."

And I swore that the Force laughed merrily in my ears.

Well, the grand Fight Finale is done! How was it? Please please please review! I need to know if it was good! Oh, and like I said, there are still a few chapters left, so don't ditch me yet please. XD please check out this link: I think it matches Star Wars perfectly! watch?v=5qa6KIomTRg


	19. AN

watch?v=5qa6KIomTRg

sorry last chapter I didn't get the link right here it is!


	20. Chapter 19

Here's the next to last chapter!

Chapter 19

"Anakin Skywalker! Where are you!?"

"Here Master!"

I smiled as I spotted Anakin waving to me among the children of the crèche. It has been several days since Sidious was executed, to the relief of the Jedi and the republic in general. The Force was bright and brilliant once more.

I had been rather confused as to wether I was to stay in this time or not, but thank the Maker, the Force had reassured me that I was here to stay.

Both he and I had volunteered to do crèche duty that week, feeling the need to be normal once more, to relax and be free. In my experience, hanging out with younglings does the trick.

"So, who's your friend here, Ani?"

Anakin smiled down at the little girl in his lap sucking on her thumb, wide eyes surveying me curiously.

"My name's Maren." She said shyly. She peered around Anakin's shoulder and looked at another youngling that was watching.

"Jonathan!" She bubbled happily, waving for him to come closer. I settled myself down and smiled at the boy who approached slowly. I reached out my hand to him and patted my lap. He smiled and sat in my lap.

"Well, Jon, Maren, it's nice to meet you. My name is Kiya Jinn Kenobi and this is my Padawan Anakin Skywalker."

They looked at me, wide eyed. "But you're still a Padawan!" Jon blurted, immediately turning red with embarrassment. I laughed lightly and nodded.

"I know. It's a long story, though."

"Ooh!" Maren squealed. "I love stories!"

I smiled. "Well, then. It all started on the way back from one of our missions not too long ago..."

...

"The council is proud to officially knight you, Padawan Kiya. From now on you are knight Kiya."

The braid fell into my hands, neatly severed at the end. I smiled gently and tied the open end of it with a blue band.

"I thank you, Masters. It is truly an honor." Looking around, I spotted several familiar faces. Obi-Wan, my father, Master Dooku, and a beaming Anakin.

I bowed to the council, standing to my feet, and then approached my Father. "Father. Will you accept this gift as appreciation for your training?"

He smiled proudly. "It is an honor." He replied, gently taking the braid.

...

"I do."

"I do."

The necklace slipped on her neck and dangled there, glinting on her white dress.

I smiled and leaned against Obi-Wan, who wrapped his arm around me.

"Congratulations, Anakin, Padme."

"Thank you." The simultaneous answer made us all laugh softly. I sighed.

"Blast it. Anakin, you will have officially cursed me with training Skywalkers forever if you have any children." I grumbled. Padme's face turned red while Anakin grinned at me. I just smirked and winked, turning to face the sunset.

"Thank you." I whispered once more, the wind carrying my words away, slowly dissipating into the air and the Force.

...

"Anakin!" I shrieked. "WATCH OUT!"

"Sorry Master!" He yelled back. "You know that I can't help it! And I thought you liked flying!"

"The only time I don't is when I'm agreeing with Obi-Wan that what you're doing is suicide! And I'm not your master anymore!"

"You will always be both Master and mother to me, Master!"

I just put my head in my hands, groaning when the speeder lurched to the right.

"I know, Master Kiya. He can be so crazy at times."

I laughed at Ahsoka. "Just crazy? And don't I know it! The only reason I put up with him is because I love him... And even THAT sometimes is a pretty weak excuse when I have to explain to the council what trouble he's gotten into next!"

"I love you too, Master." Anakin drawled from the front seat.

"Yeah right." I scoffed. Ahsoka leaned forward interestedly, grinning. "The only times you love me are when I either get you out of trouble with the council or either get you home early to Padme!"

All I got was a glare and 'Soky laughing.

"Ouch, master, she got you there! Master Kiya: 1, Master Anakin: 0!"

"Hush up, Snips." Anakin grumbled.

"Victory leap!" I yelled, hurling myself out of the speeder and onto the bounty hunter's ship.

...

As you can see, life is going well for me now. It ain't all cheesecake and whipped cream, but it's as good as it gets. I am often called on to help with the children in the crèche, but even more, to train others in the ways of the Force. Especially lightsaber combat.

Anakin is happily married to Padme, who is officially six months in by now, and I have been ribbing Anakin about it from the moment after congratulating them. Not that I'm complaining. I do love Luke and Leia after all.

If you're wondering, Shmi Skywalker Cliegg is not dead, but often visits us and is visited in return from all of us. Owen and Beru are also well.

Often when I look back on the events that changed my life, I wonder which one I would choose if someone asked me what would be the defining moment of my life.

Would I choose the moment of learning that I was the Protector? Or seeing Anakin for the first time in my new life? Or killing Sidious? Or even being punched through the stomach with a red lightsaber?

To be honest, there are so many that I can't think which one would be right. Maybe all of them. But when I reflect further, I also have to admit that maybe it was the first time that I opened my eyes to see Anakin's face when we destroyed Sidious together; and instead of seeing tightly-controlled emotion, seeing all of his love and care there, free to be expressed and unleashed. It was so rewarding.

And before I leave you, I'll say one thing more. Learning to love fully and in the right way is a lifetime's work. But it will never leave you, and it will always be there when you need it most.

Yay! Whaddya think? Okay, so there's just one more chapter left, so see you tomorrow! Any suggestions on a story I should do next?


	21. Chapter 20 epilogue

I CANNOT believe it! It's finished! *Sniffles* thanks so much to all those who have reviewed. Please, keep reviewing! Are there ANY suggestions at all of a story I should do next? I had so much fun writing this, and I hope that you have enjoyed it along with me! Till next time, yours truly, Kiya Jinn Skywalker Kenobi.

Chapter 20 Epilogue

"Luke! Padawan, where are you now? I swear, you're as bad as your Father when it comes to not being where you should be." I sighed wearily.

"Here Master! Sorry, I was making sure that Bolt had his meal."

Luke scurried out from his room and grinned sheepishly, tugging on his braid.

It's been several years, and Anakin and Padme are delighted that I accepted Luke's request for me to be his master. To be honest, I was honored that he would ask me in the first place. I loved him and Leia to death and they knew it. I made sure of it too.

Obi-Wan and I are training Luke and Leia, and Father watches over us, having "retired" from the Jedi order, in a sense, seeing that he didn't go on missions any longer, but instead opted to teach in the temple.

Anakin's first Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, is now a knight and drops by often to "hear my former Master use my nickname" as she says, and to have some relaxing time with us. Anakin is also training a new Padawan.

All is well in the galaxy, Former senator Bail Organa is now chancellor, and things in the republic are well as well. Oh! Sorry, I've been called away to the medical ward now. I'm supposed to meet Obs and Ani there, and Luke is waiting for me by the door. I smile as I go for my checkup. I have a few questions to ask Bant...

...

"What!?" The simultaneous exclamation makes Bant laugh at both Padme and I as we stare at her incredulously.

I feel nervousness, excitement, and worry flood me all at the same time, and I sense that Padme is feeling the same.

Padme groans, then laughs. "Well, Kiya, it may seem selfish, but I'm glad that this time I can go through this with you..."

I sighed. "I wonder what Obi-Wan will say." My face twisted in a morose and amused expression. "I'm officially horrified. I will NEVER hear the end of this from Anakin. Maybe the Force is paying me back for all the times I teased him."

Obi and Anakin walked in just then, and both made a beeline for Padme and my beds. Bant slipped out, still laughing along with Padme.

"What's so funny?" Anakin asked, a smile twitching on his lips.

"Ani, You're going to be a father again, soon. Nine months, to be precise." He froze, then a smile split his face.

Both Obi and I congratulated them.

"Did everything go well, Ki?" Obi whispered in my ear. I smiled shyly and grasped his hand.

And said out loud: "Obi, you're going to be a father, soon. Nine months, to be precise."

Obi-Wan's eyes grew wide, and I grinned as he broke into an uncontrollable smile. I looked over to Padme and Anakin. Padme was smiling at me, and I gulped at Anakin's face. That grin... Force help me!

"Hey Kiya!" Anakin voice was filled with glee.

I buried my face into Obi-Wan's shirt with a groan.

Yep. Sith. I was never gonna hear the end of this one.

"Well, Anakin, I don't care how much you tease me. 'Cause one thing is sure to happen."

"What?"

"YOU'LL be stuck training a Jinn Skywalker Kenobi" I replied with an evil grin.

His eyes widened. "Sithspit!"

Tables turned. The Force is howling in amusement along with Obi-Wan, Padme and I. I can feel it.


End file.
